


Queens of New York

by ComicBookGeek1818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clexa children, F/F, F/M, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, International Arms Dealer Lexa, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: Lexa Woods and her company Trikru Industries, supplies the United States Armed Forces with 85% of their weapons.  Because of this, the government looks the other way when it comes to Trikru’s other not so legal customers.  This unlimited power and connections make Lexa and her wife Clarke the queens of their home city, NYC.  Everyone from the homeless on the streets to the government officials in their high-rises know who they are and what they do.  What happens when Nia, the head of the Azgeda, decides she no longer wants to bow to Heda and Wanheda?  What happens when she decides she wants their power for herself?  Will Trikru Industries finally be brought to its knees?  Or will Lexa and Clarke continue to remain three steps ahead and finally end the Azgeda once and for all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the new project I've started haha. I admit I haven't watched any of the currant 100 season. I don't really know what is happening or what is going on with the characters. So all the characters I used in this are based off what I saw in seasons 1-3. My main inspiration for this came from the Cain Casey Series by Ali Vali. It is a favorite of mine. Also found some minor inspiration from watching shows like Narcos and Sons of Anarchy. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> As always, I don't own any of The 100. I apologize for any mistakes.

Lexa leans her head against the cool window as her car makes its way down the busy NYC streets.  She stares up at the city lights as they pass by.  Today has been a long day, truthfully it has been a long week, and she wants nothing more than to go home.  Unfortunately, the universe has other plans.  In the front passenger seat Ontari’s phone rings.  She fishes it out of her pocket and quickly answers.  She doesn’t say much other than nodding her head a few times mixed with a couple yeses.  She turns and looks at Lexa as soon as she ends the call.

“That was Anya.  She said they are ready for you Heda.”

Lexa nods her head once and Ontari turns back around in her seat.  She looks up at the passing lights for a couple more minutes before she addresses her driver.

“Lincoln, take me to them.”

“Sha Heda.”

Lincoln radios to the lead and follow cars to let them know the change in destination. Lexa pulls her phone out of her pants pocket so she can send a text to her wife.

**I’m sorry niron, but something has come up.  I’m going to be late tonight.  Don’t wait up.  Ai hod yu in.**

Lexa doesn’t have to wait long for a reply.

**Be safe Lex.  Ai hod yu in seintaim.**

Lexa slides her phone back into her pocket.  The lights outside begin to fade as Lincoln drives them further from the city.  Gravel crunches under the car’s tires as they pull into an old abandon warehouse.  The car comes to a stop in front of one of the doors.  Eight men and women exit the lead and follow cars.  They check the surrounding area before nodding to Lincoln and Ontari.  Ontari exits and opens Lexa’s door for her.  Lexa steps out and breathes in the cool night air as she buttons her suit jacket.  The door to the warehouse opens and Nathan Miller steps outside.  A little bit of light spills out through the open door and shines on the warrior’s shirt.  His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and there is a bit of blood splatter across his stomach and chest.

“We are sorry to bother you with this tonight Heda.  We know you had other plans.”

“That’s alright Miller.  Show me.”

“Sha Heda.”

Lexa orders everyone except Lincoln and Ontari to stay outside.  They follow Miller into the open floorplan warehouse.  There are two chairs facing each other in the center of the room surrounded by four portable floodlights.  One chair sits empty while the other holds a tied up bloody figure.  Anya, Niylah, and Raven stand around the figure with their guns drawn and resting at their sides.  The bloody man looks up when he hears footsteps and a look of panic immediately washes over his face.

“Heda please…”

Lexa holds up her hand silencing him.  She unbuttons her suit jacket and slides it off her shoulders before placing it neatly over the back of the empty chair.  She loosens her tie and slips it off resting it on top of her jacket.  She rolls the sleeves of her crisp white shirt up to the elbows as she takes a seat.  She crosses her legs and appraises the terrified man sitting before her.

“Heda please this is all a big misunderstanding.”

Miller raises his fist and punches the man hard.  “Did she say you could talk?!”

The man whimpers as blood flows from his mouth and down the front of his already soaked shirt.  Lexa lifts her hand and waves Miller off.  The warrior bows and steps off to the side.

“Did you know today is Friday and I haven’t had dinner with my family since Sunday night?  It has been a long week and I wanted nothing more than to go home and spend tonight with them.  The Dark Knight is on TV tonight.  That is my son’s favorite movie.  My daughter picked out A Very Hungry Caterpillar from the bookstore today.  Have you heard of it?”

The man shakes his head.

“You are missing out.  It is a wonderful book.  My mother used to read it to me all the time.  I was looking forward to reading it to Kya for the first time tonight.  Do you know what I’m doing instead Quint?  I’m here with you.  That doesn’t make me very happy.  I would suggest you start talking.”

“Heda this is all a misunderstanding.”

“Oh it is?”  Anya walks over and hands Lexa a folder.  Lexa opens it and begins looking over the contents.  “You see Anya here has been with me since the beginning.  The only person I trust more than her is my wife.  So, when she tells me we have a problem with you Quint, I believe her.  This folder contains pictures of you drinking is Azgeda bars, fucking your way through Azgeda whore houses, and making friends with Azgeda soldiers.  Care to explain where the misunderstanding is?”

“Heda like I told Anya, it’s not what you think.  I was there for you.  I was getting intel to bring back to you.”

“Is that what you were doing?”

“Sha Heda.  I would never betray you.”

Lexa nods to Anya.  The warrior holsters her gun before pulling a knife and stabbing it into Quint’s left leg.  He screams out until Miller punches him again shutting him up.

“You see Quint, I don’t believe you.  How much was Nia going to pay you for information?”

Quint shakes his head “Nothing Heda I swear.  I wouldn’t betray you.  I was just there to get information.”

Anya pulls another knife and stabs it into Quint’s other leg.  He screams again.  Tears run down his face and a wet spot forms in front of his pants as he pisses himself.  Anya snarls in disgust as she steps back to avoid the puddle forming at his feet.

Raven chuckles “They always piss themselves.”

Lexa’s face hardens as she stares at the mess of a man.  “I’m losing my patience Quint.  Start telling the truth or the next knife is going to slice off your tiny pathetic cock.”

“Ok!  Ok.  Nia…I’m supposed to meet with Nia next week.  Her soldiers were vetting me for the past couple weeks.  She finally called me last night to set up a meeting.  She offered me five million to give her any information I can about your dealings with the IRA.  I’m sorry Heda.  I swear I haven’t given them anything.  Please, I’m telling the truth.”

Lexa uncrosses her legs and stands.  “I believe you Quint.”

“I can still help Heda.  I can go to the meeting and get information.  I can kill Nia.”

“That won’t be necessary Quint.  You’ve done enough.”

Niylah steps up behind Quint’s chair.  She wrenches his head back and slits his throat.  His eyes go wide as he gargles for air that will never reach his lungs.  It doesn’t take long for him to slump forward, dead.

“Cut out his tongue and drop him in Azgeda territory.  After that, you are done for the night.  Try not to cause too much trouble at whatever bars or strip clubs you end up at.  I would prefer not to get a call from our lawyers explaining that they had to bail you out of jail.”

Raven huffs “That was one time.”

Niylah laughs “Try five times.”

Raven waves her hand in the air “Whatever.  Let’s get rid of this piece of shit so I can get a drink.”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head as she picks up her jacket and tie.  She places them over her arm and instructs Lincoln to get the car ready.  She places her hand Anya’s shoulder.

“Another job well done my friend.  Enjoy your night.  Try to keep your little black bird from blowing anything up.”

Anya laughs “That’s like asking me to try and keep water from being wet.  Apologize to Wanheda for me?”

“That won’t be necessary.  You know she understands.”

“I know.  I still feel bad pulling you away from your family, especially when you haven’t seen much of them this week.”

“You can apologize yourself at Sunday dinner.”

“Can’t you just do it for me?”

Lexa smirks “Anya, are you afraid of my wife?”

Anya huffs “We don’t call her Wanheda for nothing.”

Lexa laughs as she walks away.

“So, is that a yes you will apologize for me?” Anya calls from behind her.

Lexa laughs louder as she keeps walking.  She steps out into the night and walks to her waiting car.  Ontari opens the door for her and closes it behind her before settling into the passenger seat.  Lexa leans her head against the window and looks up at the stars.

“Take me home Lincoln.”

 

* * *

 

The caravan of three pulls into the underground garage and park in their private spots.  Warriors once again step out of the lead and follow cars.  They secure a path to the private elevator before nodding to Lincoln.  Lexa doesn’t wait for Ontari to open her door.  She steps out into the underground structure and makes her way to the elevator.  She stands at the back of the elevator while the rest of the warriors crowd in in-between her and the door.  Ontari slides a special card into the designated slot and punches in the keycode.  The green light shines and the elevator glides up to the top floor penthouse.  As soon as it stops and the door opens the warriors file out and head to their assigned posts.  Lexa stops Lincoln and Ontari from leaving the elevator.

“It has been a long week.  Both of you need rest.  Take the elevator to your apartments.  I don’t want to see your faces until Sunday.”

They bow “Sha Heda.”

Lexa stands there watching the door close to make sure her loyal warriors don’t try to sneak back into the penthouse.  She turns and finds Costia smiling at her.

“Heda, I’ve kept your dinner warm in the oven.  Wanheda and the kids have retired for the night.  I was just about to leave but I can stay if you wish.”

“That won’t be necessary Costia.  Thank you.  What was on the menu tonight?”

“Barbeque chicken, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes.”

Lexa’s stomach growls and Costia gives her a disapproving look.

“Did you forget to each lunch again Heda?”

“I’m afraid so Cos.  Please don’t tell my wife.  At least not until I hide all the knives first.”

Costia laughs “I won’t tell her this time, but I am packing lunches for you all next week.  I expect them to be eaten.”

Lexa salutes “Yes ma’am.”

Costia rolls her eyes “Goodnight Heda.”

“Goodnight Costia.  Take tomorrow off and enjoy the day.  I’ll cook meals with the kids tomorrow instead.”

“Sha Heda.  Thank you.”

A warrior escorts Costia into the elevator and down to her floor.  Lexa sets her jacket and tie on the back of the couch.  She makes her way to the kitchen and pulls her plate out of the oven.  She pulls out a stool and eats her dinner at the breakfast bar.  When she is finished, she places her plate in the dishwasher and quietly makes her way upstairs.  She opens her daughter’s door first and slips inside.  Three-year-old Kya is peacefully curled up in her pink blankets clutching her raccoon stuffed animal.  Lexa carefully steps over toys on the way over to the bed.  She releases a small breath of relief when she reaches her daughter without making a sound.  She leans down and kisses Kya’s forehead.

“Sleep well my little angel.”

Lexa makes her way back through the gauntlet of toys and out of the door.  She walks down to her son’s room next.  She opens the door and finds ten-year-old Aden sitting in front of his TV playing video games.  Lexa walks over and sits down beside him.

“It’s late.  You should be in bed.”

Aden pauses his game and sets down his controller.  “I wanted to make sure you got home ok.”

“You know you don’t need to worry.  I’m surrounded by strong warriors.  They will always make sure I come home safe.”

“I know.  I just wish I could be out there with you.”

“I know Aden.  The time will come when you will be.  You just need to be patient.”

“What happened tonight?”

Lexa smiles “Nice try.  Your mother has a strict no details about work rule until you are sixteen.  Last time I checked, ten is not sixteen.”

Aden sighs “She will never know.”

“Your mother always knows.”

“Fine”

Lexa ruffles Aden’s hair and pulls him close.  “All I can tell you is that Quint won’t be around anymore.”

“Good, I never liked that guy.”

Lexa kisses her son’s forehead before standing up.  “Don’t stay up too much longer.  I expect you to get up and help me make chocolate chip pancakes in the morning.”

“Sha nomon.”

Lexa makes her way to the door “Reshop Aden.”

“Reshop nomon.”

Lexa makes her way down the hall to the master bedroom.  She opens the door but doesn’t see Clarke in their bed.  She checks the tub in the master bath, but still doesn’t find her.  She exits the bedroom and heads down the hall to her office.  She steps inside and finds her wife sitting at her large desk with a glass of bourbon in her hands watching the news.  Clarke turns her head from the mounted television and smiles.

“Hey baby.”

“You look better in that chair than I do.”

Clarke sets her glass on the desk and stands.  She pats the arm of the chair “Come sit.”

Lexa makes her way over to the desk and sits before pulling Clarke down onto her lap.  Clarke smiles as she pulls Lexa into a kiss.  The taste of bourbon hits Lexa’s tongue.  She reluctantly pulls away but not before placing one last kiss on Clarke’s lips.

“I’m sorry about tonight niron.  I was on my way home when Anya called.”

“Lex, you know you never have to apologize to me.  What did Anya have for you?”

“Proof that Quint was planning to betray us.  Joken branwada (fucking fool).”

“Was it Azgeda like we suspected?”

“Sha, he had a meeting setup with Nia next week.  She was going to pay him for information about our dealings with the IRA.”

“The IRA?  That doesn’t make any sense.  They have been loyally buying guns from us for years.  We have the inventory to support their cause.  Azgeda mostly deal in drugs and women.  The IRA have no use for that.  What could she possibly offer them?”

“I was asking myself that same question.  I’m going to reach out this week and see where the IRA stand when it comes to the Azgeda.”

Clarke nods “Good, keep me updated.”

“Always niron.  Did you read Kya her new book?”

“No, she said she wanted to wait for you.  I told her it was your favorite book growing up.”

“I will make it up to her this weekend.  I will read it to her as many times as she wants.”

Clarke stands and holds out her hand to Lexa.  “It’s been a long week baby.  Let’s go to bed.”

“As you command niron.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and allows her to help her get to her feet.  She turns the TV off and downs the rest of Clarke’s bourbon.  She obediently lets her wife lead them to their bedroom.  They strip each other’s clothes and step into the shower.  Lexa feels her muscles relax and as Clarke washes her body and shampoos her hair.  When she is clean, they step out and Clarke wraps them in warm towels.  Lexa can barely keep her eyes open as her wife helps her dress.  Clarke places Lexa’s gun on the nightstand and places the rest of her clothes in the hamper.  She climbs under the blankets and into Lexa’s arms.  Lexa sighs contently and holds her wife closer.

“Ai hod yu in niron.  You and our kids are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Clarke smiles against Lexa’s neck.  “Ai hod yu in seintaim.  Reshop Heda.”

“Reshop Wanheda.”

 

* * *

 

**Flashback 15 Years Ago**

“Heda, the shipment just arrived.  Should I call and setup the meeting for tonight?”

Lexa walks down the busy street looking through the storefront windows.  She stops when a painting in a small art gallery catches her eye.  Anya stops and stands patiently next to her waiting for her reply.

“Sha Anya set it up.  I’m going inside.  Keep the warriors out front.”

“Heda you should take at least one of them inside with you.”

“I can take care of myself Anya.”

The door chimes when Lexa opens it.  A second later a voice calls out from the back.

“I’ll be right there!”

Lexa slips her hands into her pockets as she stands in front of the painting that caught her eye.  There is large tower painted on the middle of a medium size canvas.  It is surrounded by multiples shades of green trees.  A bright yellow and orange flame burns at the top of it.  Lexa turns when she hears footsteps.  A blonde-haired woman a little shorter than Lexa walks out from the back.  She has on a loose button up top with smudges of paint on it and jean shorts.  Her hair is tied up in a messy bun and Lexa notices more smudges of paint across the woman’s face, neck, hands, and legs.  She is looking down at a clipboard as she walks towards Lexa.

“When I called, your boss told me to mark where I wanted the lights.  So, I got up on a ladder and did that this morning.  The red dots are where I want the bright white lights and the yellow dots are where I want the soft white.  You can start whenever you want.  Just let me know if you need anything.”  The blonde-haired beauty finally looks up and notices Lexa’s amused smirk.  “Oh shit, sorry.  I thought you were the installation people.”

“I know how to change a lightbulb.  Unfortunately, that’s as far as my knowledge goes when it comes to lighting.”  Lexa holds out her hand “Hi I’m Lexa.”

The blonde-haired woman smiles and shakes her hand “Clarke.  We actually aren’t open yet.”

“My apologies.  I saw this painting and just had to come in a look at it.  Is this your work?”

“It is.  The paintings on the walls are the ones I have done so far.  I have a couple more in the back still drying.  I will also be accepting commissions.  I hope to eventually get in more artists besides myself.”

“Your work is beautiful Clarke.  I know you are not open yet, but I would like to purchase this.  How much?”

“That one is eight hundred.”

Lexa motions to Anya standing outside.  The door chimes as the warrior pops her head in.

“Anya please grab ten from the briefcase in the car.”

Anya leaves and returns a short time later with a stack of cash.  Lexa takes it and hands it over to Clarke.  The blonde stares wide eyed at the cash in her hands.

“Lexa I can’t accept this.”

“Clarke, you are asking too little for your work.  There is $10,000 there.  I won’t pay a penny less than that.  When can I pick it up?”

“Umm I can have it safely wrapped for you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Perfect” Lexa smiles as she takes a business card out of her wallet and hands it to Clarke.  “Here is my card.  You can call me when it’s ready to be picked up.”

“Lexa Woods Trikru Industries.  What does Trikru Industries do exactly?”

“Well if you will do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow, I will tell you all about it.”

Clarke smiles “Smooth.”

“I have my moments.  What do you say Clarke?”

“Pick me up at seven.”

Lexa smiles as she back towards the door “Until tomorrow Clarke.”

“Until tomorrow Lexa.”

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Lexa keeps her eyes closed and pretends to be asleep as little pitter patter makes its way across the wood floor of the master bedroom.  The bed barely dips as a little body climbs up the end of it.  Kya crawls her way up the bed until she is nose to nose with Lexa.

“Nomon”

Lexa keeps her eyes closed.  She pretends to grumble causing Kya to giggle.  A second later a little finger pokes her cheek.

“Nomon”

Lexa quickly wraps her arms around Kya and gently places her on the bed so she can tickle her.  Kya squirms and giggles under Lexa’s moving fingers.

“Nomon!”

Lexa finally stops her tickling and plops down next to her daughter.  She pulls the little girl into her arms and kisses her cheek.

“Good morning my love.”

“Morning nomon.”

“It’s breakfast time isn’t it?  What should we make?  How about fried crickets?”

Kya face scrunches up as she shakes her head “Eww.”

“Eww?  Ok, how about chocolate covered beetles?”

“Gross nomon!”

“Gross?  I thought that was a good one.  Oh, I’ve got it.  How about eggs with fried worms?”

Kya shakes her head.

Lexa huffs “Well I am out of ideas.  I thought that was what monsters liked to eat?”  Lexa pokes Kya’s belly “Last time I checked you were a little monster.”

Kya giggles and shakes her head.  “I’m not a monster.  I’m a princess.”

“My apologies your highness.  What do little princesses like to eat?”

“Nutella pancakes with whipped cream!”

“Well then, that is exactly what we will make.”

“Can you make the cream pink and add strawberries?”

“Of course I can.  Anything for you princess.  Go wake up your brother and I will meet you in the kitchen.”

Kya excitedly climbs down off the bed and runs to Aden’s room.  Lexa rolls over and kisses down Clarke’s neck.

“I know you are awake and heard all of that niron.”

Clarke smiles as she opens her eyes.  She turns in Lexa’s arms and rest their foreheads together.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning beautiful.”

“She’s so happy you’re home.  She missed you.”

“I missed being home with all of you too.”

“She has a bunch of Dora episodes saved on the DVR that she wants to watch with you.”

“I’ll make sure to watch them with her this weekend.  What about you niron?  What do you need from me?”

“Right now your lips.”  Clarke nips at Lexa’s neck before whispering into her ear.  “Later tonight, your tongue and fingers.”

Lexa moans “As you command niron.”

Clarke pulls Lexa into a kiss.  They bite at each other’s lips and jaw as the kiss intensifies.  Lexa is about to pin Clarke to the bed when a voice calls out from the other side of the door.

“We’re ready nomon!”

Clarke chuckles as Lexa groans into her neck.  “Go, I’ll be down in a minute.”

“I love you.”

Lexa pecks Clarke’s lips one more time before she climbs out of bed.  She slips on a pair of sweatpants and walks out into the hall.  She scoops Kya up in her arms and places a kiss on her forehead.

“Breakfast here we come.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke enters the kitchen just as Lexa flips the pancake in her pan.  Kya cheers and claps her hands from her seat at the breakfast bar.  Lexa takes a bow and places the pan back on the stove.  Clarke kisses her daughters head as she sits down beside her. 

Aden smiles from his Nutella and whipped cream station “Morning mom.  Blue or pink whipped cream?”

“I’ll take blue this morning.”

“Ok, coming right up.”

Lexa adds another finished pancake to the stack.  Aden lathers them up with Nutella and places whipped cream and strawberries on top.  He grabs two plates and places them in front of Kya and Clarke.  Kya thanks her brother and digs in.  Lexa and Aden grab their plates and join the girls.  Kya chats excitedly about how cool the new bookstore is and how the kids’ reading area has a giant tree to play in.  Lexa smiles at her daughter’s excitement.  The elevator dings indicating it’s about to open.  Roan and Octavia appear out of nowhere with their hands on their guns placing themselves between the door and the family.  The door opens and Ontari steps into the penthouse.  Roan nods to his sister before he and Octavia fade back into the surroundings.  Clarke and Lexa stand from their stools and tell the children they will be right back.  Lexa tells Aden to help Kya cut the rest of her pancakes.  They walk over and stand in front of Ontari.

“I’m sorry to disturb you Heda, Wanheda.  My old contacts in Azgeda tell me they found Quint’s body this morning.  Nia is furious but as of right now there is no retaliation planned.”

Lexa nods “Tell our warriors to be on alert but to conduct business as usual.”

“Sha Heda.  Murphy’s flight landed early this morning and he arrived home safely.  He says the transaction went smoothly and the RPGs are ready for sale.”

“Have Monty inform our usual buyers that those are in stock.  Let’s get the bidding started.  Is there anything else?”

Ontari shakes her head “No that is it Heda.”

“Mochof for the update Ontari.”

Clarke smiles “Are you hungry Ontari?  Lexa made too much food again.”

“Thank you for the offer Wanheda, but I should get back to work.”

Ontari presses the button for the elevator and steps inside when the door opens.  She bows to Lexa and Clarke as the door closes.

“Do you think Nia is angry enough and stupid enough to try and retaliate?”

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke “I don’t think so.  Quint was pretty low level in Trikru.  She knows he wouldn’t have been able to give her much as far as details.  She probably would have killed him afterwards.  I think she is more upset that we are always a few steps ahead of her.”

They make their way back to the breakfast bar and finish eating with the kids.  A little while later Lexa is curled up on the couch with Kya singing along with SpongeBob while Aden plays video games on another TV and Clarke sketches.  Kya lifts her head off Lexa’s chest and sits up.

“Nomon can we make cookies?”

Lexa smiles “Sure, what kind do you want to make?”

“Sugar cookies.  And then can we decorate them?”

“Of course princess.  Let’s go wash our hands and get started.  Aden, do you want to help us?”

Aden nods and shuts down his Xbox.

Clarke smiles “Try not to destroy Costia’s kitchen.”

“No promises” Lexa answers.

Kya goes down for a nap after cookies are made and lunch is consumed.  Lexa takes Aden up to the artificial turf on the roof to kick a soccer ball around.

“Was everything ok this morning?”

Lexa nods “As you know, I had to conduct some business last night.  That made someone a little angry.  Ontari was just informing me so I can keep everyone safe.”

Aden nods and continues kicking the ball.

“Aden I want to make sure you know that you don’t have to take over this business if you don’t want to.”

“I know nomon.  You’ve told me a million times.”

“I realize that, but you are only a few years away from being more involved.  If you want to do something different your mom and I will fully support you.  Even after you turn sixteen you can change your mind at any time.”

“Sha nomon.  I understand.”

Clarke walks onto the roof and Aden smiles at her.

“Do you want to play with us mom?”

Lexa starts laughing “Don’t you remember last time she tried to play?  An unfortunate passerby down below almost had a soccer ball land on his head.”

Clarke rolls her eyes “That was one time!”

“What about that time you blasted one through a poor taxi driver’s window?”

“We promised to never speak of that again.”

Kya and Octavia appear on the roof holding hands.  The little girl still looks a little sleepy from her nap.  She rubs her eyes as she drops O’s hand and stumbles towards Lexa.  Lexa scoops her up and kisses her cheek.

“How was your nap princess?”

“Good”

“We need meat to grill for Sunday dinner Lex.  Do you think you could run to the store?”

“Yeah I can.  What do you think princess?  Do you want to come help me?”

Kya smiles and nods.  The family head back downstairs.  Lexa orders Octavia to gather warriors and get the cars ready.  Aden heads into the kitchen with Clarke to prepare dinner.  Ten minutes later Octavia calls informing Lexa everything is ready.

Lexa heads into the kitchen and kisses Clarke “We will be back soon.  Is there anything else you need while we are out?”

“No that’s it.  Don’t let Kya get a ton of candy this time.”

“Ruin all my fun” Lexa huffs.  “What about you Aden?”

“I’m good nomon.”

“Alright we will be back.”

Roan calls for the elevator.  When the door opens Niylah and Miller are already in it waiting for them.  Lexa takes Kya’s hand and steps inside.  The little girl smiles as she waves to the warriors.  They smile and wave back.  They make their way down to the cars and head to the store.

The ride takes a little long in NYC traffic, but everyone in the main car is entertained by little Kya as she happily chats away.  Eventually they reach their destination.  Ontari, Niylah, Miller, and Octavia go inside the store with Lexa and Kya while the rest of the warriors wait outside.  Kya helps Lexa pick out some meats to grill before they head to the spices isle.  At the end of the aisle Lexa notices a man pretending to look at ingredients but really watching them.  The warriors inside the store have noticed him too.  Niylah subtly steps closer to Kya ready to grab and shield her if necessary.

Lexa crouches down next to her daughter “Hey princess, why don’t you and Niylah go pick out some desserts for tomorrow.”

Kya smiles, thrilled to be tasked with that job.  Lexa gently grabs Niylah’s arm and whispers to her before they walk away.

“If you hear me yell, you get her to one of the cars out there and get her to Clarke.  Do not look back.”

Niylah nods “Sha Heda.”

The warrior lifts Kya into her arms and carries her to the dessert section of the store.  The man at the end of the aisle sets the bottle he is holding down and walks towards Lexa.  Octavia, Miller, and Ontari place their hands on their guns. 

The man stops and holds up his hands “You’re Heda right?  I just want to talk.”

Lexa grabs the man by the throat and slams him into the shelves causing a few items to crash onto the floor.

“What is your name?”

The man whimpers “Bryan, Heda.”

“What do you want Bryan?”

“The Azgeda.  I have information about the Azgeda.”

Lexa squeezes his throat harder as she snarls in his face “I’m here with my daughter.  My daughter!  I don’t know you and I don’t trust you.  I can tell by your pupils that you are fucking high.  Do you know how many junkies claim they have information for me about the Azgeda?  Too many.  Do you know the difference between them and you?  They are smart enough to know not to come near me when my kids are with me.  They know that would be a death sentence!”

Tears run down Bryan’s face “Please…”

“Nomon”

Lexa turns her head and sees Kya standing at the end of the aisle holding some pastries.  Niylah gives her an apologetic look.  Lexa releases Bryan and steps back.

“Don’t worry princess.  We were just having a conversation.  It’s over now.”

Bryan bows his head “I’m sorry Heda.  I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

Lexa steps close to him again “You get to leave with your life this time.  You can thank my daughter for that.  Next time I will slit your throat right where you stand.”

Ontari grabs Bryan by the arm and begins dragging him out of the aisle. 

Lexa motions to Miller “Go see if he has anything worth hearing.  If he does, put him in a hotel room and keep him hidden there until I can meet with him.  If he doesn’t, beat the shit out of him and leave him in the street.”

“Sha Heda.”

Lexa straighten out her shirt and takes a deep breath.  She walks over to her daughter and kneels down in front of her.

“What did you pick out pretty girl?”

“Brownies.  Niy got apple pies.  Can we get vanilla ice cream too?”

“Excellent choices.  Let’s go pick out some ice cream.”

Lexa places the bounty in the cart before picking up Kya.

“Are you ok nomon?”

Lexa uses her thumb to smooth out the worried lines on her daughter’s forehead.  “I’m perfect baby girl.  Let’s go pick out some vanilla ice cream.”

Kya giggles and kisses Lexa’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

After putting the kids to bed, Lexa makes her way to her office.  She sits in her chair and pours herself a drink.  Clarke saunters into the room a couple minutes later.  She takes the drink from Lexa’s hand and takes a sip before handing it back to her.  She takes a seat on the desk and pulls Lexa’s chair closer.

“You seemed a little annoyed when you got home from the store.  Did Octavia sneak boxes of Lucky Charms into the cart again?”

Lexa sighs as she leans back in her chair “I wish.  Some junkie tried to approach me while we were at the store today.  Kya was standing right there.”

Clarke frowns “Please tell me you left him out back with a bullet in his head.”

“Kya interrupted before I could.  I had Miller and Ontari drag him out.  Miller text me a little while ago.  They took the junkie to a hotel.  I guess his information is worth hearing.”

“I want to be there when you meet with him.  Jesus fuck!  Everyone in this city knows not to get near you when our kids are with you.  What is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know niron, but we are going to find out.”

Lexa parts Clarke’s legs before pushing her chair back and standing between them.  She trails kisses up her wife’s neck biting softly when she reaches her jaw.

“I believe you mentioned something earlier about needing my fingers and tongue.”

Clarke bites Lexa’s lip and gives it a tug before letting it go and soothing it with her tongue.  “Mm I did.”

Lexa slides her hands teasingly up Clarke’s thighs.  She squeezes her hips before continuing up her sides.  Clarke gasps when Lexa’s hand palms her breast and pinches her nipples through her shirt.  Lexa smiles against Clarke’s neck as she works her wife up.

“Lexa please.”

“What do you need niron?”

“You, I need you.”

Lexa slowly unbuttons Clarke’s jeans.  Her wife lifts her hips so she can slide them down her legs.  Lexa tosses the pants to the side and does the same with Clarke’s underwear.  She sits back down in her chair and guides Clarke’s legs over her shoulders.  At the first taste, Clarke throws her head back and grips Lexa’s hair.  Lexa nips at the inside of her wife’s thigh before going back to lavishing her clit.

“Fuck Lexa!”

Lexa brings her thumb up to rub Clarke’s clit while she thrusts her tongue in and out of her opening.  Clarke’s squirms and her thighs squeeze around Lexa’s head.  Lexa feels her wife begin to clench around her tongue.  She doubles her effort until Clarke screams her name as she falls over the edge.  Lexa cleans her wife up with her tongue and places a gentle kiss on her thigh before standing.  Clarke pulls Lexa into a kiss, moaning when she tastes herself on her tongue.  Lexa rests their foreheads together as she holds Clarke close.

“You are so beautiful.”

“And you are such a stud.”

Lexa smiles as she steps back and does her best superhero pose.

Clarke laughs “I take that back.  You are a huge dork.”

“No take backs.  How about we continue this in our bedroom?”

“I don’t think I can walk.”

Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s middle and lifts her up.  Her wife’s arms lock around her neck and her legs around her hips. 

“Not a problem niron.”

Lexa places kisses on down Clarke’s neck as she carries her to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Flashback 15 Years Ago**

The door to the art gallery chimes.  Clarke checks her dress in the mirror one more time.  She takes a deep breath and walks out to the front.  Lexa is standing in the middle of the room in a simple black button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons open.  She is holding a bouquet of white and red roses.

Lexa smiles as soon as she sees her “You look beautiful.”

Clarke blushes “Thank you.  You are looking very handsome yourself.”

“These are for you” Lexa says as she holds the flowers out to Clarke.

“Thank you.  Let me just put them in water before we leave.”

Clarke grabs a vase from the back and fills it with water.  She sets it on the front desk and arranges the flowers in it.  Afterwards Lexa leads Clarke outside.  There are three black cars waiting out front and five people in black suits standing near them.  One of them opens the back door to the middle car.  Clarke slides in first with Lexa right behind her.  The men and women in black suits file into the cars and they pull away from the curb.  Clarke gives Lexa a questioning look.

“I promise I will answer everything.  Let’s just get to the restaurant first.”

They chat about random things until the man driving the car announces they are about to reach the restaurant.  They come to a stop out front and the black suits file out.  Clarke watches them secure the street before they open the back door.  Lexa holds out her hand and help Clarke out.  They make their way into the restaurant where the maître d’ greets them enthusiastically.  He shows them back to their private table.  Lexa pulls out Clarke’s chair before sitting in her own.  The maître d’ hands them special menus before walking away.

Clarke looks over the menu “What language is this?”

“Trigedasleng”

“I’ve never heard of it.”

Lexa smiles “It is not a common language.  There are only twelve clans in the world that use it.  One of them is Trikru.”

“Trikru, like your company Trikru?”

“The one and only.”

“Wow.  So, I’m guessing you are fluent in the language.”

“I am.  I could teach you.  You know if that is something you would like.”

Clarke smiles “I would like that.  For now, you are going to have to explain everything on this menu to me.”

Lexa laughs and takes Clarke though the menu.  When the waiter arrives, she orders a bottle of wine and their food choices.  He hurries back with their wine and tells them their food will be out shortly.

Clarke picks up her glass and leans back in her chair.  “So, are you going to tell me what is up with all the black suits and armored cars, or am I going to have to guess?”

“You knew the cars were armored?”

“The windows were super thick.  I’ve watched enough spy movies growing up to identify an armored car when I see one.  Wait you’re not a spy, are you?  Like James Bond or something.”

Lexa laughs “I’m not a spy.  I’m an international arms dealer.”

“Not what I was expecting.  It sounds like an adventurous job.”

“It can be.  My father started the business and passed it down to me.”

“How does that work?  Do you sell weapons to the government?”

“My company provides weapons for our armed forces, yes.  However, there are also times when our government wants to influence certain outcomes around the world, but they don’t exactly want to make it public.  So, I supply weapons to whatever forces they choose to help achieve the result they desire.  I guess you could say that is the legal side of my business.”

“There is an illegal side?” Clarke asks even more intrigued.

“The government pays my company a handsome amount, but they can be slow giving us business.  So, my father branched out.  Now I do the same.”

“Is that all I’m going to get?  We were just getting to the good stuff.”

“I’ve told you more than I’ve ever told anyone else on a first date.  I’m afraid if I keep going I will scare you off.”

“I don’t see the world as black and white Lexa.  I believe there are many shades of grey.  Why don’t you try me?”

Lexa takes a sip of her wine and takes a second to think before continuing.  “My company acquires most if its revenue sell arms to other groups.  Some small gangs here and there.  Our main customers are some of the bigger criminal organization.  For example, the Bratva.”

“The government doesn’t try and stop you?”

“We are doing them a favor by supplying their weapons and being their middle man for their endeavors around the world.  In return they look the other way when it comes to our other customers.”

“And the guards and armored cars?”

“There are other companies out there just like mine that would love to see me disappear.  They would love to take what I have.  I told you earlier about other clans that speak Trigedasleng.  Some of those clans would love to see me fall as well.”

The food arrives along with another bottle of wine.  The waiter leaves giving them privacy once again.  Clarke sets down her glass and picks up her fork.

“My my Lexa you are even more intriguing than I imagined.  Tell me about some of your adventures.”

“Only if you tell me about yourself as well.”

Clarke smiles “You have yourself a deal.”

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Lexa lifts her hand and knocks on the hotel room door.  Beside her stands Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln.  The door opens revealing Miller on the other side.  He bows to them and opens the door further.  Lexa steps in with Clarke and Anya while Lincoln takes his post outside the door.  Bryan is sitting on the couch nervously cracking his knuckles.  Ontari stands behind him with her gun already drawn.  There is a lone chair already setup directly in front of Bryan.  A bit of fear flashes across his face as soon as he sees Lexa.  That morphs into shock when Clarke takes a seat in the chair and Lexa leans against the wall behind her.  Clarke crosses her legs and holds out her hand.  Anya pulls a gun from her holster and hands it to her before going to stand beside Lexa.  Bryan’s eyes quickly look up at Lexa before looking back at Clarke.

He gulps “You must be the one they call Wanheda.”

Clarke rests the gun in her lap.  “I am.  Do you know what it means?”

Bryan shakes his head “Not exactly.”

“It means the Commander of Death.  I’m the one that is going to be deciding if you live or die today.”

“Please I didn’t mean any disrespect.  I know I shouldn’t have gotten close with you daughter there.”

“No, you shouldn’t have!”

“I’m sorry.”

“I believe you Bryan.  That is why I’m going to give you a chance. If your information is good, you get a nice plane ticket to anywhere you want to go.  If it’s not, you get a bullet to the head.  Do you see how this works?”

Bryan nods.

“Good, now start talking.”

“I…I buy my drugs from the Azgeda.  I’m a regular, so me being around is nothing new.  I’ve gotten pretty close with some up the higher up soldiers.  Last week I was at one of their houses sampling a new product.  I was on the couch enjoying the effects when Nia and some of her guards walked in.  I think she assumed I was high out of my mind because she completely ignored me.  I overheard them talking.  They have a shipment of guns coming in.  They didn’t say when or where they are from, but they did say why. One of her soldiers bragged they you won’t see them coming.  They are going to destroy your empire before you even realize what is happening.  I heard a smack right after that.  Then Nia yelled at him to stop blabbing his mouth.  I didn’t hear too much after that.  Oh, but I did hear them mention Pike.  I think it might be a name.  Oh, and something about a triple threat.”

“You admit to being a long time Azgeda customer.  So why bring this information to us?  Why should we trust you?”

“Azgeda drugs are shit.  Sorry, excuse my language.  They cut them so that they barely have any power to them.  Then on top of that they overcharge.  All of that makes me angry, but I can live with it.  What I can’t live with is Nia.  My father was the only family I had left and she killed him.  She’s killed some of my friends too.  She doesn’t care about killing her customers.  She compares us to cockroaches.  Kill one and you know there are at least ten more to take its place.”  Bryan pauses for a second.  “I really didn’t mean any disrespect.  I’m sorry if I scared your daughter.  I just really wanted to warn you.  You’ve never been cruel to the junkie population, especially those of us who are homeless.  Your company provides hot meals to the needy and you are always donating clothes to the shelters.  We owe you.  I wanted to return the favor.”

Clarke hands the gun back to Anya.  “Thank you for the information Bryan.  You are free to go.” She stands up and walks over to Lexa.  She kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear “See if you can get him some help.”

Clarke nods to Bryan before exiting the room with Anya.  Lexa unbuttons her suit jacket and takes Clarke’s place in the chair.

Bryan rubs the back of his neck “Your wife is pretty scary.”

Lexa smiles “Why do you think I give her whatever she wants?”

Brian laughs.  “Am I really free to go?”

“You are.  I would like to ask you something first.  If you had the opportunity to get clean, would you?”

“Rehab is expensive and I don’t have any insurance.  I can’t afford something like that.”

“Let me worry about the money.  I need to know if I would be wasting my time.”

“I’ve been wanting to get clean for a while now.”

“Good because I don’t allow hardcore drugs in my company.  Let me get you into a rehab facility.  One of the best ones.  If you do well and get clean, maybe we can talk about finding you a job at Trikru.”

“Heda I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes.”

“Yes, yes thank you.  You won’t regret this.”

Lexa stands and buttons her suit jacket.  “I know I won’t.”  She nods to Bryan before pulling Miller off to the side.  “Make the arrangements.  Drive him there and check him in yourself.  Also, make sure the Azgeda can’t get to him.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Thank you for your information Bryan.  May we meet again.”

Lexa exits the hotel room and Lincoln escorts her to the car.  She opens the door and slides in the back where Clarke is already waiting.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand “We are going to need to have a meeting at Sunday dinner tonight.  We have to make a plan.”

“Sha we do.  For now, let’s go home and spend time with the kids.  Tonight, we prepare for whatever is coming.”

 

* * *

 

The elevator dings and Clarke watches from the kitchen to see who has arrived.  Lincoln and Octavia step out carrying their sons followed by Niylah and Jasper.”

Clarke smiles and walks over to greet them.  Lincoln and O set their squirming sons down so they can go watch SpongeBob with Kya.

Clarke hands Lincoln a package of burgers “Lexa is up on the roof at the grill.  Do you mind taking this up to her for me?”

Lincoln nods “Of course Wanheda.”

“Jasper, Monty is upstairs playing video games with Aden.”

“Sweet!”  And with that Jasper takes off up the stairs.

Niylah rolls her eyes “I don’t know how Maya puts up with him.”

“Where is she tonight?”

“She’s stuck at the hospital.  Someone called in sick so she had to take over their shift.”

Niylah kisses Clarke’s cheek and heads into the kitchen to grab a beer.

Octavia smiles “Do you need me to do anything?”

“Yes, go up to the roof and keep Roan from eating all the food before it reaches the table.  If he tries to grab anything shoot him in the leg.”

Octavia laughs “You got it Wanheda.”

O heads upstairs just as the elevator dings again.  Raven and Anya step out of the door.  Anya has two cases of beer in her hand while Raven carries a single bottle of vodka.

Clarke laughs “Why do you always make your poor wife carry everything?”

“Umm hello, isn’t that why you get married?  To find someone to carry all your shit for you.  Besides, she isn’t carrying everything.”  Raven holds up her bottle “I have this.”

Anya smiles and rolls her eyes.  She kisses Clarke’s cheek and continues on to the kitchen to set the beer down.  Raven hands the bottle over to Clarke.  Kya runs from the living room and jumps into Raven’s arms.

“Hi Aunt Raven.”

“Hey munchkin.  Look what I found.”  Raven reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a mini stuffed raccoon.

Kya smiles as she takes it.  She kisses Raven’s cheek “Thank you, thank you.”

“No problem munchkin.  Now your big guy has a new little friend.”

Raven sets Kya down and the little girl takes off back into the living room.  “Where’s Aden?  I have a custom Xbox controller for him.  Got it engraved and everything.”

“He’s playing video games with Jasper and Monty.”

“Awesome, my type of party.  I’m going to go join the nerd squad.  Don’t forget to call us when the food is ready.”

Raven grabs a beer and heads up the stairs.  Clarke rolls her eyes at her best friend.  She walks back into the kitchen to help Costia with the food.

A short while later the food is all laid out.  Lexa, Clarke, the kids, and their inner circle of warriors all gather around the table.  The food is passed around and everyone fills their plates.  As soon as everyone settles, Lexa stand from the head of the table and raises her beer.

“Kom seingeda (to family)!”

Everyone raises their drinks and cheers “Kom seingeda!”

Lexa sits down and everyone digs in.  Conversations break out all over the table.  Everyone smiles and laughs as jokes and crazy stories are told.  They eat and eat until they can’t eat anymore.  Afterwards the kids head to the couch to watch movies and eat ice cream.  Lexa, Clarke, and the warriors head into Lexa’s office.  They file in and shut the door behind them.  Lexa takes a seat in her chair.  Clarke stands beside her and places a hand on her shoulder.  The warriors stand in various places around the room.

Lexa sighs “The Azgeda are planning on making a move.”

“Is Nia really that dumb?” Niylah asks.

Ontari scoffs “She has a huge ego.  Does this really surprise you?”

Lexa holds up her hand silencing them.  “I believe Nia wants to take over our gun business.  We are not going to let that happen.  She has her own shipment of guns coming in soon.  Monty, I need you to find out when and where that is happening.”

“Of course, Heda.”

“Does the name Pike sound familiar to anyone?”

Murphy nods “He’s a very new player in the gun game.  He has a small operation.  He’s mostly been dealing guns to warlords in Africa.  I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but I’ve heard stories.”

“Reach out to your contacts Murphy and find out all you can.  I want a file about him on my desk by Tuesday.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Anya and Ontari, I need you to contact all of our warriors.  Raise the alert status to high until we know every detail of the Azgeda’s plan.”

Anya and Ontari nod “Sha Heda.”

“As you all know, Clarke and I met with Bryan earlier today.  He mentioned something about a triple threat.  He didn’t know what it meant, but we do.  Drugs, women, and guns.  We can’t let the Azgeda become that.  The leader of the Bratva will be arriving in New York tomorrow.  I will be meeting with her.  The leaders of the IRA and Triad will be here on Tuesday.  Jasper and Raven, I need the two of you to make sure our personal arsenal of weapons is fully stocked.  Pull from our sale items if you must.  I have a feeling we are going to need them.”

Raven and Jasper nod “Will do Heda.”

“Miller I know you are usually with me, but I’m loaning you to Roan and Octavia until further notice.  I want an extra body helping them guard Clarke and my kids.”

“Of course, Heda.  It’s an honor.”

“Do you have anything to add Wanheda?”

Clarke nods “We have gathered a lot of contacts on the streets over the years.  Reach out as quietly as you can.  Get as much info as you can without alerting the Azgeda.”

Lexa nods “Alright, dismissed.  Let’s go back to drinking and having fun.  Remember no cigars inside the house.  Take them to the roof.  That goes for pot too Jasper!”

The warriors laugh as they file out of the office.  Clarke sits in Lexa’s lap and waits for the door to close.

“Send me to meet with the IRA.  Jimmy likes you but you also know he likes to play games with you.  Posturing and stupid shit like that.  He won’t do that with me.”

Lexa nods “As you wish, niron.”

Clarke places a kiss on Lexa’s lips before standing and holding out her hand.  “Let’s get back out there before our warriors destroy the house.”

Lexa laughs and takes Clarke’s hand.

 

* * *

 

**Flashback 14 Years & 7 Months Ago**

After a long day, Clarke changes into old clothes and wanders barefoot around her apartment.  She cues up Netflix on her TV before heading into the kitchen to make popcorn.  She pulls a bag out of the cupboard and pops it into the microwave.  While its going, she pulls out her phone and shoots a quick text to Lexa.

**I miss you.  Come back to me.  Please don’t fall in love with some sexy European girl while you are over there.**

The microwave beeps behind her.  She slides her phone back into her pocket and retrieves the finished bag.  She dumps the popcorn into a large bowl and adds a little more butter.  She pulls her phone back out when it vibrates.

**I miss you too niron.  Only two more days until I see you again.  You never have to worry about that.  There isn’t a single girl in this world that could capture my heart like you do.**

**Such a charmer ;).**

**Only for you niron.**

Clarke smiles and puts her phone away.  She leans down to pull a bottle of wine out of the mini wine fridge.  Something just under the lip of the counter catches her eye.  She pulls out a bottle and sets it on the counter and closes the fridge door.  She runs her finger over the object.  It feels like some sort of button.  She doesn’t remember it being there before, but maybe it was.  She presses it and looks around to see if a light turns on.  She doesn’t see anything right away.  She continues to press it on and off for a few minutes trying to figure out what it goes to.  When she finds nothing, she gives up.  She pours herself a glass of wine and grabs her popcorn.    She curls up on the couch with a light blanket and starts a movie.  Not long into the movie Clarke hears footsteps pounding up the apartment building stairs.  She rolls her eyes thinking it is those crazy college kids that live down the hall.  Suddenly her apartment door is kicked in with a loud bang.  Clarke screams and spills wine down the front of herself.  Anya, Octavia, and Echo rush into her apartment with their guns drawn.

“Where are they?” Anya yells.  “Are you hurt?”

Clarke stares at them wide eyed.  “What the fuck?”

Octavia rushes over and begins checking Clarke’s shirt.  After a minute, she turns to Anya and shakes her head.  “No blood, just wine.”

Anya and Echo go off and search Clarke’s small apartment.  It doesn’t take long for Anya to yell out “All clear.”  The two warriors regroup back with Octavia.  They put their guns away and turn to Clarke for answers.  Clarke sets her wineglass down and stands.

“What the hell is going on?”

“You tell us” Anya says.  “You’re the one that pressed the panic button about twenty times.”

“Panic button?  What the hell are you talking about?”

Echo motions to the kitchen “You have a panic button installed in there.  They are also in your bedroom, closet, and spare room you use for art.  Raven installed them about a month ago.  Heda was supposed to tell you.”

“Well clearly she didn’t.  I just found the one in the kitchen tonight.  I thought it went to light or something.  I pressed it to try and find what it turned on.”

Octavia rolls her eyes “I’ll go call our door guy.”  She pulls her phone out of her jacket as she walks out Clarke’s broken apartment door.

Echo points to the hallway “I’ll be just out there.”

Clarke looks down at her shirt “I need to go change.  I’ll be right back.”

She heads down the hall to her bedroom.  She peels off her wine stained shirt thinking it’s a miracle she didn’t get any on the couch and tosses it into the bathroom sink.  She grabs a new one out of the drawer and pulls it over her head.  She goes back into the living room and finds Anya sitting on the couch.  She sits down next to her and pulls the blanket back over her legs.  Anya grabs Clarke’s phone off the coffee table and hands it to her.

“Heda has been texting me every five seconds wanting an update.  Tell her you are alright before she drives me insane.”

Clarke smiles and takes her phone so she can send Lexa a text.

**Lex baby I’m fine.  It was all a misunderstanding.  Anya, Echo, and Octavia are here with me.  I’m safe.**

**Thank god Clarke.  I got a message every time you pressed the button.  I thought you were in serious trouble.**

**Nope I’m ok.  Just missed the memo informing me that I magically now have panic buttons in my apartment.**

**Raven was supposed to tell you!**

**Echo said you were supposed to tell me :).**

**I’m sorry Clarke.  I should have made sure you knew.  I’m glad it was a false alarm and that you are alright.**

**Sorry I worried you Lex.  Go back to what you were doing.  We can talk tomorrow.**

**You don’t have to apologize.  Sleep well niron.**

Clarke sets her phone back on the coffee table.  Anya smiles at her.

“All good?”

Clarke nods “Yeah everything is fine now.”

“Well, Octavia called the door guy.  He will be here soon to fix everything.  Heda would kill all of us if we left you alone with no working door.  I hope you don’t mind being stuck with me for a bit.”

“I don’t mind at all.  Make yourself at home.  Are you hungry?  I could make you something.”

Echo peeks her head into the door “I could use a sandwich.”

Anya turns her head to glare at the warrior but Clarke smiles and waves her off.

“Coming right up.”

Clarke goes into the kitchen and prepares a large sandwich.  She pours some chips on the side and grabs a soda from the fridge.  She grabs a napkin and walks the meal out to Echo.

The warrior smiles “You are the best.  Mochof Clarke.”

“No problem Echo.”  Clarke goes back inside and sits down next to Anya “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m alright.  Thank you though.”

“Sorry you came storming in here for nothing.”

“I would rather it be for nothing than to storm in here and find you hurt or worse.  It would kill Heda.  It would kill all of us.”

“You really care about her, don’t you?”

“All of us do, but yes I suppose it affects me more.  Her father assigned her as my second as soon as she turned sixteen.  She already knew how to fight but I sharpened her skills.  I helped her father turn her into what she is today.  She is like a little sister to me.”

“Ah so you are the reason she is such a badass.”

Anya laughs “I guess you could say that.”

“Will you teach me how to fight?”

“You should ask Heda.”

“I have.  She’s been teaching me how to shoot a gun but she won’t teach me to fight.  She’s afraid she will hurt me if she tries.”  Clarke sees the skepticism on Anya’s face and decides to hit her with her best puppy eyes.  “Please Anya.”

“Are those eyes how you get Heda to give in?”

“Yep they are.  Are they working on you?”  Clarke adds in a little pouty lip action to really step up her game.

Anya rolls her eyes but can’t help smiling.  “Fine, I will teach you.  You will do everything I say though.  You have to promise to keep Heda from murdering me if you come home with bruises.”

Clarke cheers and throws her arms around Anya “Thank you!”

Anya laughs “I’m already regretting this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

**Flashback 13 Years & 6 Months Ago**

“Checkmate!”

“Dammit Wells.  I almost had you this time.”

Wells smiles as he resets the board.  “Almost Clarke, almost.  Have you been practicing?”

“Lexa has been teaching me some new strategies.”

“Speaking of Lexa…”

Clarke leans back in her chair giving her childhood friend a curious look.  “What is it Wells?”

“So, you know my army contract is up next month.  I have decided not to reenlist.”

“Yeah, your father told my mom and she told me.  Do you have any plans for what you want to do next?”

Wells nods “I was hoping you could help me with that.”

“Me?  Yeah, ok.  I could find you some stuff to do around the gallery…”

“I wasn’t talking about the gallery Clarke” Wells says gently cutting her off.

Clarke looks puzzled for a second before it clicks.  “You mean Lexa, don’t you?  No, no way Wells.”

 “Come on Clarke.  I’m in the army.  I have the right skillset that she looks for.  It’s perfect.”

“Wells, I don’t know everything about Lexa’s business but I know that it is very dangerous.  I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.  There are other jobs, safer jobs, out there that could use your skillset.”

“Everyone in the armed forces talks about her.  Do you know what an honor it is to work for her company?  Please Clarke, she’s the famous Heda.  Plus, you two are getting married in a few months.  You have guards now, I know for sure she will increase your security once you are married.  I can help.  I want to help protect you and her Clarke.  Please let me do that.”  Wells notices Clarke thinking it over.  “You don’t have to tell her to give me a job.  I don’t want a handout.  That’s not what I’m asking.  Just get me an interview.”

Clarke sighs “Fine.  I’ll get you a meeting with her.”

Wells jumps up with a huge smile on his face.  “Thank you, Clarke! Thank you!”

“Just promise me if you get the job you will be careful.”

“Of course, Clarke.  I plan on kicking your ass in chess until we are old and grey.”

Clarke laughs “Keep dreaming my friend.”

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Lexa walks into the closed bar early Monday morning.  A heavily tattooed man stands from his stool and nods to her.

“She’s in the back.”

Lexa thanks him.  She nods to her warriors that everything is alright.  They bow and spread out throughout the bar to mingle with the Bratva soldiers.  Lexa walks to the back and finds Marina sitting at a table pouring a shot of vodka.

Lexa smiles “Isn’t it a bit early for that?”

Marina smiles back “It is never too early comrade.  Sit sit.”  She pours another shot and slides it across the table.

Lexa sits down and drinks.  Marina immediately pours another.

“Are you trying to get me drunk Marina?”

“Don’t tell me you have turned into a lightweight Leksa.  Klark has always been a better drinker than you.”

“Sha, I remember that time in Cuba when she drank you under the table.”

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that again?”

Lexa laughs and downs another shot.  She turns the glass upside down so the Bratva leader doesn’t fill it again.

“How are Klark and the kids?”

“They are doing well.  You should come by the house.  I know they would like to see you.  How is Anastasia?”

“She’s well.  Shopping in Italy right now.  I am certain I will be forced to sell a kidney by the time she is done.”

Lexa laughs knowing that exact feeling.  Marina sets her glass to the side.

“So, I received an interesting call the other day.  It was some dreadfully bitchy woman named Nia.  She informed me that she will be the new queen of guns and that we should get our partnership started now.”

“What did you tell her?”

“You know me Leksa.  I told her to go fuck herself.”

Lexa nods “They are becoming a problem.  A problem I’m going to have to eliminate.”

“Ooh, I always love a good war.  I can give you as many men as you want.  Just say the word?”

“Thank you, Marina.  I will let you know.  Have you heard of a gun runner named Pike?”

“Ah yes, my men have run into him a few times.  He sells shit Chinese guns that barely work half the time.  Do you suspect him to be involved?”

“I’m not sure yet.  Sources of mine say Nia has mentioned him.  She is supposed to be receiving a shipment of guns sometime soon.  I’m guessing they are most likely from him.”

“I can reach out to all my dock and shipping contacts.  I should be able to get you when and where the shipment will arrive.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, my friend.  Our fathers were best friends.  I will never forget what you did for me years ago, saving my life.  You will always have an ally in me.  That will never change.”

“That goes both ways.  There is one thing I could use.  Your demolitions expert, Alexei.  I have a plan but I need him to assist Raven in getting ready.”

“Consider it done.  I will have him on your doorstep by tonight.  Though, are you sure you want those two to play together?  There might not be a city left by the time they are done.”

“I will have Anya watch them very closely.  One more thing.  Clarke will make me sleep on the couch for a month if I return home without some of your fine Russian vodka.”

Marina laughs “I already had Vlad put a case in the trunk of your car.”

“Thank you, you just saved me from some very cold nights.”

Marina turns Lexa’s glass back over and fills it before filling her own.  “Cheers.”

 

* * *

 

**Flashback 13 Years 4 Months Ago**

Clarke sips her wine as she sits alone in one of her favorite restaurants with only her guards to keep her company.  She lifts her phone off the table checking it for what is probably the hundredth time that night.  She sighs when there are still no messages from Lexa.

“Have you heard from her?” Clarke asks turning to Octavia.

The warrior shakes her head “I left a few messages for Anya as well.  We will hear from them Clarke.  I’m sure they just got held up.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Clarke continues to sip her wine and pick at the bread basket in the center of the table.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give the chef your order?” Octavia asks.  “Heda won’t mind if you start without her.”

“I’m fine Octavia.  Thank you though.”

Octavia’s phone rings and the warrior apologizes to Clarke before stepping away from the table to take it.  Clarke hopes that the call is from Anya saying that they are finally on their way.  She watches as Octavia’s shoulders tense.  The warrior begins signaling the others in the room with her hands.  Clarke doesn’t understand the gestures but judging by the looks on the warriors faces, it can’t be good.  She jumps to her feet and makes her way towards Octavia.  She reaches her just as the warrior ends the call.

“Clarke, we need to move.”

“Where are we going?  What happened Octavia?”

“The hospital.  I don’t know what happened.  I was just told that I need to get you there.”

Before Clarke can ask anything more, the doors to the restaurant burst open and Bellamy runs inside.  “O, we need to get Clarke out of here now!  Let’s go!”

The Blake siblings grab Clarke’s arms and run her out of the restaurant and into the waiting cars outside.  The vehicles take off at high speeds racing through the streets and down the highway.  The vehicles skid to a stop in front of the emergency room where Anya is already standing.  She flings open the door and pulls Clarke from the car.  At this point, Clarke has had enough of people pushing and pulling her around without telling her anything.  Halfway to the emergency doors Clarke yanks her arm out of Anya’s grip almost falling in the process.  Anya walks a couple more steps before registering that Clarke is no longer in her grasp.  She turns around with pure fire in her eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?  We need to get inside Clarke, now!”

Clarke crosses her arms “Not until you tell me what is going on.  Is Lexa alright?”

“Clarke, we don’t have time for this.  It is not safe to be out in the open right now.  I will answer your questions as soon as we get in the building.”

“Anya…”

“So, help me god Clarke I will throw you over my fucking shoulder if I have to.  Get in the building!”

Clarke nods and Anya wraps an arm around her shoulder walking her through the sliding doors.  She leads her past the nurses’ station and down the hall to a waiting room already filled with Trikru warriors.  She lowers Clarke into an empty seat at the back of the room.

“Stay here and don’t leave this room.”

“Anya, you were supposed to tell me what is going on.”

“And I will Clarke.  I will be back soon and tell you everything.  Just stay here.  If you need to pee or you need some coffee, tell Octavia and she will take you.  Do not under any circumstances leave this room alone.  Do you understand?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Good, I’ll be back soon.”

Anya leaves the room, a couple warriors following her out.  Clarke sighs leaning back in her uncomfortable chair.  Monty walks over and squats down in front of her.

“Do you need me to get you anything Clarke?”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

Monty gives her an apologetic look “Sorry Clarke, I’m just the hacker.  I know about as much as you do.”

“That’s ok Monty.  Thanks anyway.”

Monty pats her knee before getting up and going back to where he came from.  An hour goes by and Anya still has not returned.  Clarke can feel her anger steadily rising.  She gets up from her chair and walks over to Octavia.

“I need coffee.”

Clarke doesn’t wait for Octavia’s response before storming out of the room.  She hears the warrior jump from her chair and rush to catch up with her.  Clarke follows the signs to the late-night cafeteria.  The room is virtually empty except for a blonde woman at the coffee stand.  Clarke joins the woman and looks over the selection.

“Are any of these good?”

The blonde turns to Clarke and smiles “I admit I’m not much of a coffee drinker.  However, I find this one tolerable.  The rest taste like mud.”

Clarke laughs “Thank you.  I guess I will go with this one.”

“No problem.  Besides who am I if I let a beautiful woman suffer through tasting all of these like I have.”

“And they say chivalry is dead.”

“So, what brings you to this establishment this late at night and so elegantly dressed if you don’t mind me asking?”

Clarke sighs “I wish I knew.  No one will tell me anything.  It is becoming incredibly frustrating.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Why are you here if don’t mind me asking?”

“I asked a very close friend of mine to help me with something.  She ended up getting hurt.”

“Oh no.  Is she going to be alright?”

“She’s going to be fine.  Nothing some stiches and some TLC won’t cure.”

“Well that’s good.”

The blonde nods “That it is.  Well, I should be getting back before a search party is sent out for me.  Enjoy your coffee Klark.  I hope we get to talk again soon.”

“Thank you.  Wait, how do you know my name?”

The blonde simply smiles and leaves the room.  Clarke notices Anya instead of Octavia waiting by the door.

“Who was that?”

Anya pushes off the doorway and comes to stand by Clarke.  “Her name is Marina.  She just made history tonight.  She just became the first ever female leader of the Bratva.”

“Her friend that got hurt, she was talking about Lexa, wasn’t she?”

“Sha, she was.  Lexa is going to be ok.  She took a bullet meant for Marina.  It’s a through and through to the shoulder.  She will recover in time for your wedding next month.”

“I want to see Lexa.”

“I’m here to take you to her.  They are setting up a room for her right now.”

“Is Marina one of Lexa’s clients?”

“She is, but they go back farther than that.  Marina’s father was Pakhan.  That is what the Bratva call their leader.  He was one of the best ever in the history of the organization.  Lexa’s father was his best friend.  Marina’s father made his intentions clear that he wanted to pass his leadership down to her when he died.  Some in the Bratva inner circle were outraged.  They would never bow to a woman.  So, they secretly formed a coup.  They killed Marina’s father and she was forced to escape.  Lexa’s father gave her sanctuary.  He promised her that he would kill those who worked against her father and make her Pakhan.  Unfortunately, he died before he could fulfill that promise.  Lexa vowed to honor it when she became Heda.  Tonight, she did that.  Half of the Bratva believe Marina is the rightful heir, but the other half wants to see her dead.  We killed most of them.  There are still some out there though.  That’s why we didn’t want you out in the open.”

“Will Marina stay here or will she go back to Russia?”

“She’s leaving for Russia in a few hours.  The organization lives there.  As its leader, that is where she needs to be.  Come on, Lexa’s room should be ready by now.”

Clarke follows Anya down the hall and up the stairs to a new wing of the hospital.  She spots Lexa’s room right away with Wells and Bellamy standing outside.  She greets them before stepping inside the room.  Clarke is a bit surprised when she sees Lexa.  Other than the arm sling and the bandages around her shoulder, she doesn’t look like someone that has just been shot.  Instead she looks like she just stepped off the pages of a GQ magazine.  Lexa flashes a smile only reserved for Clarke and pats the bed beside her.  Clarke walks over but sits in the chair beside the bed instead.  Lexa flashes Clarke a puzzled look but just as quickly it is gone.

“Are you alright niron?”

“You’re the one that got shot and you are asking me if I am alright.”

“Your wellbeing is more important to me.  I apologize for missing dinner.  That was never my intention.”

“I met Marina.  She seems nice.”

“Ah, did you?  I was hoping you two would get a chance to meet.”

They sit in silence for a while.  Clarke can feel Lexa’s eyes on her but she doesn’t look up from her hands.  Her hands where a beautiful diamond ring sits.  A ring Clarke isn’t even sure she knows the meaning of anymore.

“You’re very quiet niron.  You’re starting to worry me.  Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine Lexa.  I’m tired and I need to do some thinking.”

“They aren’t discharging me until tomorrow afternoon.  I can have the nurses bring an extra bed in here for you.  It will be much more comfortable than that chair.”

“I would rather go home.”

“Oh, of course.  I’ll have Anya take you.”

“I’m glad you’re going to be ok.”

“Yes, thank you.”

Clarke stands and kisses Lexa’s cheek.  “Night Lex.”

“’Goodnight Clarke.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Clarke silently follows Anya out of the room.  The warrior starts to speak but Clarke holds up her hand stopping her.

“Please Anya, not now.  I just want to go home.”

Anya looks unsure but doesn’t push.  She places a hand on Clarke’s back and leads her to the cars outside.

Clarke spends the night tossing and turning.  She gives up a little after 8AM and heads downstairs to the kitchen.  She finds Anya at the stove making breakfast.

“Where’s Costia?”

“I gave her the day off.  I hope you’re hungry because I made a lot of food.”

Anya sets a plate down in front of Clarke and Clarke thanks her.

“Did you sleep?”

Clarke shakes her head and Anya nods understanding.  Anya fills a plate for herself and takes a seat across from her.

“I’m going to pick up Lexa from the hospital in a couple hours.”

Clarke nods but says nothing.

“Are you going to call off the wedding?”

Clarke sighs as she sets down her fork.  “That is going to be up to Lexa.”

“I don’t understand.”

“There is something I’ve been thinking about for a while now.  The events of last night finally made me make my decision.  Now it will be up to Lex whether I stay or go.”

“I still don’t understand.  What decision did you make?”

“Please Anya.  I don’t want my first time having this conversation to be with you and not with Lex.”

Anya nods and stands from her chair.  “I should get ready and head to the hospital.  Are you staying here?”

“Yes I am.”

Anya heads for the stairs but stops before she reaches them “I’m sorry about yelling at you last night.  I just wanted to get you somewhere safe.”

“I know Anya.  I didn’t take any offense to it.  Apology accepted.”

Anya leaves a short time later.  Clarke cleans up the kitchen, showers, and changes her clothes.  She pours herself a glass of wine at the table and waits.  Eventually Lexa walks through the door looking more frazzled that she did last night.  She looks exhausted and very unsure as she joins Clarke at the table.

“How are you feeling?”

“My shoulder is sore, but nothing unbearable.  Anya went to pick up my pain meds from the pharmacy.  You seem trouble niron.  What can I do to fix it?”

“I can’t do this Lex.  I can’t live like this.  Last night made me so angry.  I can’t be on the outside anymore.”

“Niron…”

“No Lex, let me finish.  Last night I sat at that restaurant for hours not knowing what you were doing or who you were with.  I had no idea if you were ok or if I should even be worried.  The warriors with me, their phones kept going off but no one said a single thing to me.  Then Bellamy and Octavia suddenly carried me away still telling me nothing.  Next, I’m passed off to Anya and placed in a waiting room where I again wait for hours still not knowing what is going on.  I talked to the leader of the Bratva and I had no idea who she even was.”  Clarke looks down at the ring on her finger “I want this ring to mean a partnership Lex.  I’m sick of not knowing anything about your business other than it is dangerous.  I’m sick of walking into a room and immediately having your warriors go quiet.  I refuse to be on the outside anymore.”

“Clarke, there is a darkness to what I do.  I have a lot of blood on my hands.  I’ve done and seen things that I would never wish upon you.  I don’t want to turn you into something like me.  You are an extremely talented artist Clarke.  You have this light inside that is so bright.  I don’t want to be the cause of making that burn out.”

“That’s not your sole decision to make Lex.  I want this marriage to be a partnership.  I want to experience the darkness with you.  I want to help you carry some of the burden.  I want to be in the inner circle and help you lead these warriors.  I want to know your allies and your enemies.  I want to know who you want to kill and who wants to kill you.  I want it all.  I’ve thought long and hard about this and it is what I want.  Never again will I sit for hours not knowing what is happening.  Never again.  So, the choice is yours Lex.  Those are my terms.  Decline, and I will leave my ring on the table and walk out of those doors.”

“Clarke…”

“What will it be Lex?”

Lexa stand from her chair and walks over to Clarke.  She gently cups her chin and places a kiss on her lips.  “I guess it’s time for our Trikru warriors to meet their queen.”

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Lexa sets the case of Vodka on the counter in the kitchen.  Costia says hello from her spot over the stove.  The penthouse echoes with the clicking of heels on the wood floors.  A second later Clarke appears.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Lexa nods “Only the finest Russian vodka.  Marina says hello.”

“Is she going to stop by?”

“I extended the invitation.  Hopefully she will.  Where are the kids?”

“Down in Octavia and Lincoln’s apartment.  They should be back up for lunch.”

Lexa walks over and wraps her arms around Clarke “So we are alone?”

Clarke smiles “What did you have in mind?”

Lexa nips at Clarke neck and lifts her up into her arms before taking off up the stairs.  Costia smiles as she pulls her headphones out of her pocket and plugs them into her phone.  She starts some music and cranks up the volume.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to get this chapter out like a week ago. Unfortunately some things happened at work and yeah. Life got in the way yet again.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

**Present**

Clarke’s heels click on the concrete as she walks into a warehouse by the docks.  Roan and Anya follow closely behind her while the rest of the warriors wait outside.  Jimmy stands in the middle of the busy warehouse directing his men.  He smiles as soon as he sees Clarke.

“I know it’s going to be a good day when a beautiful woman comes sauntering into my warehouse.”

Clarke smiles “Watch it Jiminy Cricket.  Don’t think I won’t kick your ass in front of all your men.”

Jimmy smirks “Aye, I have no doubt you could.”  He jesters for her to sit with him at a nearby table.  “I hear the streets are still calling you Wanheda.  In fact, the legend seems to have grown.  Is that because of what happened?”

Clarke sits “That was the start of it, but more has happened since.”

“How does Lexa feel about it?”

“I’ve become exactly what she never wanted me to become.”

“What?  Strong, independent, and respected?”

“A murderer.”

 

* * *

 

**Flashback 2 Years & 3 Months Ago**

Clarke quietly exits her baby daughter’s room after finally getting her to sleep.  The cabin they are staying in is eerily quiet.  Clarke would be more nervous if she wasn’t surrounded by guards.

“Were you able to get Kya down?” Wells asks.

Clarke gives him a tired smile “Yes, finally.  She takes forever to go down when Lexa isn’t here to bounce her.”

“I know you must be exhausted, but do you feel like a game of chess?  Something to pass the time until Heda arrives.”

“I would love to kick your ass at chess.”  Clarke’s phone starts ringing and she rushes to pull it out of her pocket and silence it, hoping it doesn’t wake Kya.  “Setup the board and I will be right there.”

Wells nods and leaves as Clarke answers the phone.

“Hello”

*You sound tired niron.*

“I’m alright.  Kya has just been fussy today.”

*I’m sorry I haven’t been there to help.  Business is done and I’m on my way.  I’ll be at the cabin before you know it.  We can do whatever you want.  I can give you a massage.  Draw a nice hot bath.  We can relax in the hammock under the stars.*

“All of that sounds perfect.”  Clarke hears the distinct sound of gravel crunching along the long cabin driveway.  She peeks out of one of the hallway windows but doesn’t see any headlights.  “Hmm that’s odd.”

*What’s wrong niron?*

“I thought I heard a car coming up the driveway.  Maybe it was the cabin next door.”

*I’ll text Roan and have him check it out.*

“That’s not necessary Lex.  It’s probably just my imagination.  You know how I get in the middle of the woods.  I think I’ve watched too many horror movies.”

*Are you sure niron?*

“I’m sure.”

Clarke starts towards the front of the cabin to meet with Wells.  Just before she reaches the living room, gunfire breaks out.  Clarke yells and drops her phone as wood, glass, and plaster explodes around her.  She drops down low in the hallway and reaches for her phone. She can hear Lexa yelling on the other end.  Just before she can scoop it up, a bullet hits it shattering it into pieces.

“Fuck!”

Aden’s door opens and he stumbles out into the hallway half asleep.  Clarke quickly gets to her feet and tackles him to the ground.  She does her best to cover him as more debris explodes and falls around them.  Clarke feels another body cover theirs.  She turns and sees Roan.

“Are you two alright?”

Clarke nods “I think so.  Who the hell is shooting at us?”

“I don’t know.”

“Roan we need to get to Kya.”

Roan yells to Octavia who is crawling down the hallway.  She bursts into the baby’s room and grabs the screaming girl.  She wraps her up and shields her before calling out to Roan.  Roan gets Clarke and Aden to their feet and helps them scramble into Kya’s room.  There is a knock on the window and Niylah is standing outside.  Roan quickly gets the window open.

“We have a car ready.  Let’s get Clarke and the kids out of here.”

Aden crawls through the window first and into Niylah’s arms.  She runs him to the waiting SUV and shoves him inside.  Octavia exits next with Kya in her arms followed by Clarke and Roan.  As soon as everyone is in, the SUV takes off.  Clarke turns and watches the muzzle flashes all around the cabin.

Octavia turns in her seat as she bounces a crying Kya “She’s good Clarke.  No injuries.”

Clarke hears Aden whimper from her left.  She flips on a light and sees red running down his arm.  She immediately checks the injury and is relieved when she finds it is just a graze.  He still needs stitches though.

“Niylah we need to get to the hospital.  A bullet grazed Aden’s arm.”

“Sha Clarke” Niylah answers as she speeds up.

Clarke turns and sees Roan wrapping a piece of cloth around his bleeding shoulder.  “You’re hit.”

“Through and through.  I’ll be fine.”

Clarke holds a piece of cloth to Aden’s arm and holds him close.  The SUV screeches to a halt in front of the emergency room.  A group of nurses run out ready to take them.

An hour later the family sits in a private hospital room.  Aden is all stitched up eating ice cream and watching cartoons in his hospital bed.  Kya is asleep in Clarke’s arms.  The nurses were nice enough to give them scrubs to change into.  Roan is in surgery but the doctors assure them that he will be perfectly fine.  Octavia and Niylah take up posts inside the room.  Clarke can hear a group of Trikru warriors gathered outside the door guarding them as well.  The group outside goes quiet a second before the door flies open.  Lexa storms inside with a frantic look on her face.  Niylah and Octavia quickly jump to their feet and bow their heads.  Lexa completely ignores them and rushes to Clarke’s side.  She places a hand on her sleeping daughter’s head and rests her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Niron…”

“We’re ok Lex.”

Lexa gets to her feet and goes to Aden’s bed.  She sits on the side of it and runs her fingers through his hair.

“I’m ok nomon.  Look the doctor drew a Superman symbol on my bandage.”

“I see that little warrior.”

“They gave me ice cream with extra sprinkles.  Do you want some?”

“Maybe later.”

Clarke stands up and carefully hands Kya to Niylah.  She takes Lexa’s hand and leads her out of the room.  Once outside, Lexa pulls Clarke into her arms and buries her face into her neck.

“Ai hod yu in Clarke.”

“Ai hod yu in seintaim.  Who did this Lex?”

Lexa pulls back and cups Clarke’s face.  “A gang I wouldn’t sell to.  Anya went to the cabin to check things out and deal with the local police.  She called and gave the all clear.  I’m going to go and see for myself.”

“I’m going with you.  Don’t you dare try and tell me no.”

Lexa informs Octavia and Niylah where they are going.  She tells them to call if anything happens.  She orders the rest of the warriors to stay alert and to keep her kids safe while they are away.  Clarke and Lexa head out to the waiting car and ride to the cabin.  The ride down the gravel driveway feels like it takes forever.  They finally arrive at the cabin where Trikru warriors are already waiting for them.  Lexa steps out of the car first followed by Clarke.  There are dead bodies on the ground all around the structure.  Lexa and Clarke carefully step over them as they make their way to Anya.  Anya flips one of the bodies over and points out the tattoos to Lexa.

Lexa growls “Los Muertos.”

Anya nods “They came in those three cars over there.  We’ve already searched them.  Didn’t find much besides empty shell casings.”

“How many did we lose?”

“They lost all of theirs.  We lost six of ours.  Clarke I’m…”

Clarke turn towards Anya and frowns “What?”

Anya’s eyes flash towards the front door of the cabin before she drops her head.  Clarke quickly rushes over there before Lexa can stop her.  Just inside the door she sees Wells Jaha lying motionless in a pool of blood.  There’s a blood-soaked chess board and pieces lying around him.  Tears run down Clarke’s face as she drops down beside him.  She places a hand on his still chest as she sobs.  Lexa steps inside and kneels down beside her wife.

“Clarke…”

Clarke shakes her head “Find them Lex.  Find who ordered this and kill them.”

“I will niron.  I promise you I will.”

The funerals are held a couple days later for all of their fallen warriors.  Clarke wipes her tears as she watches Thelonious place his son’s favorite soccer jersey over the casket as it is lowered into the ground.  A day later, Trikru starts their retaliation.  They spend a week meticulously killing every single Los Muertos soldier until only the leader and his four lieutenants remain.  Anya and a crew of warriors apprehend the leaders easily and tie the five of them to trees near the cabin waiting for Lexa and Clarke to arrive.

Lexa steps out of the car first followed by Clarke.  Their faces remain stoic as they make their way over to the tied-up gang members.  The leader spits at Lexa’s feet when she gets close enough.

“Go ahead bitch.  Let’s get this over with.”  The leader laughs and his lieutenants smile.  “Damn I didn’t know your woman was so fine.  I would have taken her instead of trying to kill her.”

“I’m glad you find this amusing.  You went after my family.  You injured my son.  You are not leaving these woods alive.”

“You can’t do anything bitch.  Your little government friends are going to bury you when they find out what you did to my soldiers.  Killing me will only make it worse.  I’m going to rebuild my army.  Don’t worry, I will keep your little blonde bitch warm while you’re in prison.”

The whole time the leader is talking Clarke keep seeing flashes of her injured son, screaming baby daughter, and Wells’s dead body until she can’t contain her rage anymore.  She reaches over and pulls Lexa’s gun from her shoulder holster.  She fires four times, each bullet landing right between each of the lieutenants’ eyes.  The leader stares at her in shock.

“You fucking crazy bitch!”

Clarke tosses the gun to the side and pulls a knife from her thigh.  She stabs the leader over and over in his stomach and chest.  He cries out in pain each time the knife pierces his skin.  Blood covers Clarke’s hands and clothes as she keeps stabbing.  She yanks the leaders head back by his hair and raises the knife one more time to drag is slowly across his throat.  He chokes and gasps for air.  He struggles against the ropes trying to bring his hands up to his gushing neck.  Clarke doesn’t blink as she watches the panic in his eyes.  Slowly the life drains from him and he slumps forward.  Clarke stands there breathing hard and with a death grip on the blood-soaked knife.  She jumps when she feels a gentle hand around her wrist.  She looks down at the hand and then up into concerned green eyes.

“It’s over niron.  You’re ok.  It’s over.”

Clarke drops the knife and pulls her wrist from Lexa’s grasp.  Wordlessly she walks back to the car and climbs in shutting the door.  She stares at the back of the seat in front of her vaguely hearing Lexa order their warriors to clean up the mess and make all the evidence disappear.  Clarke doesn’t know how much time passes before the door opens and Lexa slides in next to her.  She feels her wife’s eyes on her but keeps her eyes forward.  She finally breaks out of her trance when the car starts moving down the driveway towards the road.  Without looking at Lexa, Clarke closes her eyes and leans her head against the cold window.

\----------

Clarke lifts her head as she sits on the toilet lid in the bathroom.  She doesn’t remember how she got here.  She’s in her bra and underwear and still mostly covered in blood.  She picks up the piece of cloth lying next to her and starts trying to scrub her hands clean.  Every inch of the white cloth quickly turns red, but Clarke keeps scrubbing.  That’s how Lexa finds her.  Sitting half naked on the toilet lid with tears running down her cheeks trying desperately to wipe the blood off her hands.  Lexa places her hands gently on top of Clarke’s to get her to stop.

“It’s alright niron.  We will get you clean.”

Lexa turns on the shower and strips her own clothes off.  She checks the water temp a couple times before helping Clarke to her feet.  She removes Clarke’s remaining clothing and helps her under the spray.  Lexa scrubs Clarke clean until all traces of blood and dirt are gone.  Clarke continues to not speak or look Lexa in the eyes.  Lexa turns off the water and steps out.  She gets a hot bath started and lights a few candles around the tub.  She turns on some soft music to break through the silence. When the water is ready, she guides Clarke into it.  She kisses the blonde’s forehead before dimming the lights and exiting the bathroom.

\----------

Clarke isn’t sure how much time has passed since Lexa put her in the bath.  The water has begun to go cold and the music playlist begins to repeat.  Clarke decides to drag herself from the water and dry herself off.  She ties a robe around herself and steps into the bedroom.  She checks her phone sitting on the bed and finds a quite a few missed calls from Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven.  She tosses her phone back onto the bed and exits the bedroom.  Clarke hears voices trying to talk quietly down in the kitchen.  She listens at the top of the stairs for a minute but can’t make out most of the words.  She makes her way down the stairs.  As soon as she reaches the bottom, the voices stop.  Lexa and Anya turn and look in her direction.

Lexa immediately walks towards Clarke.  “How are you feeling niron?”

Clarke ignores her and looks towards Anya.  “What is going on?”

“Everything at the cabin has been cleaned up.  Kya and Aden are doing well.  Lincoln and Octavia are taking good care of them.  Roan recovered well from surgery.  He will be discharged soon.”

“Is that all?”

Anya bows “Sha Wanheda.”

Lexa quickly places herself in front of Clarke like she is trying to shield her from something.  Clarke can feel the waves of anger rolling off her wife as she clenches her jaw and growls out Anya’s name.  Clarke steps around Lexa so she can face Anya again.

“Wanheda?  What is that?”

Anya keeps her eyes to the floor as she shakes her head “Nothing Clarke.  I’m sorry.”

It’s Clarke’s turn to become angry.  She clenches her jaw just like Lexa and takes a step towards their most trusted warrior and right hand.

“Anya” Clarke growls out.  “Tell me.”

“Niron” Lexa says placing her hand on Clarke’s shoulder trying to intervene. 

Clarke shakes her off and waits for Anya to answer.

Anya finally looks up.  “Word about what happened at the cabin has spread.  Trikru warriors have started calling you Wanheda.  They do it to honor you and your strength.”

“What does it mean?”

“Anya…” Lexa tries to intervene again but Clarke stops her.

“What does it mean Anya?”

“It means the Commander of Death.”

Clarke feels like she’s been punched in the gut, but she tries her best not to show it.  She thanks Anya for her honesty before excusing herself.  She steps into the kitchen and pours herself a large glass of wine.  She hears Lexa dismissing Anya in the background.  She takes a few large gulps as she hears Lexa approach her from behind.

“I didn’t want this for you Clarke.  I never meant to turn you into this.”

Clarke stays silent.  She rests her glass back down.  She grips the edge of the counter and stares at the wall.  She feels Lexa step closer to her.  She feels Lexa begin to raise her hand to reach out and touch her but stop herself before she makes contact.

“I’m so sorry niron.”

Clarke finally turns “You have nothing to be sorry for.  I did this Lexa.  I made the choice to kill them myself.”

“I should have stepped in…”

“Lexa please, we can’t change what happened.  What’s done is done.”

“I’ll put an end to this Wanheda business.”

Clarke shakes her head “No, don’t.  Me being Wanheda and standing by your side makes you stronger.  It makes us stronger.  The stronger we are the more we will be feared.  The more we are feared, the less likely someone will try to shoot at a building with our children inside again.”

Lexa steps close to Clarke and gently pulls her into her arms.  “Tell me what you need niron.  Tell me what I can do.”

“Our children in my arms.”

“I’ll call Octavia right away.”

Clarke nods as she steps out of Lexa arms and starts towards the stairs again.

“Niron…”

“I’m fine Lexa.  Just let me know when they are on their way.” Clarke says as she continues up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Jimmy nods “Well Wanheda, I believe we have some things to discuss.”

Clarke takes a seat across from the Irishman.  He offers her a cigar but she declines.  He lights his own and leans back in his chair waiting for her to speak.

“I know the Azgeda reached out to you about guns.  What did you tell them?”

“We didn’t give them a formal answer.  Privately though, we decided.  The Irish Kings have chosen to decline their offer.  We are happy working with Trikru.  The quality of your guns is better than what they have to offer.  Not to mention their business plan is a mess.”

“The answer should have been no right away Jimmy.  Do the Irish Kings have a problem we don’t know about?”

Jimmy smiles “The Kings have expressed some concerns that maybe Lexa is supplying too many people.”

“That is bullshit Jimmy and you know it!  Your shipments of guns are always there and always on time!”

Jimmy holds up his hands “Aye, I know, I know.  I expressed that to them and they agreed.  Crisis averted.  Like I said, the Kings are happy with Lexa.  We are loyal to Trikru.”

“You better be.”

“God, I love your fire.”  Jimmy leans forward “When are you going to leave Lexa and marry me?”

Clarke leans forward as well “Five days after never.”

Jimmy places his hand over his heart like he has been shot.  “You wound me Clarke.”

“You annoy me Jimmy.”

“You know you love me.”

“What would your mother say if you brought me home?”

“She would probably throw holy water on me and demand an exorcism.”

Clarke laughs “Go find yourself a nice catholic girl to bring home Jimmy and stop wasting your time trying to steal me.”  She stands from her chair a begins to leave the warehouse.

“See you in my dreams Clarke!”

“Fuck you Jimmy!” Clarke calls over her shoulder.

Jimmy’s laughs echo behind her.

 

* * *

 

Lexa knocks three times on the solid metal door of the undescriptive building.  She turns and looks directly at the hidden camera.  A second later the door unlocks.  Lincoln opens it and she steps inside followed by Ontari and Raven.  Women is lingerie smile at her as she makes her way through the red painted halls.  They make their way upstairs to the offices where Chao, the head of the Triad, is waiting.  Ontari, Raven, and Lincoln post themselves around Lexa just in case something was to go wrong.  Lexa takes a seat at the table and waits.

Chao smiles “It is good to see you Lexa.”

“It is good to see you as well.”

“I already know why you are here.  The Azgeda are making moves.”

“Did Nia contact you?”

“She has.  I turned her down.  She only has cheap Chinese guns to offer right now.  There is a reason I buy from you and not my own country.  We have owned this business here for many years.  If she becomes a triple threat, what is to stop her from trying to take it from us?”

“I won’t let it get that far.”

Chao nods “I know you won’t.  I have brought my best assassins with me.  They are at your disposal if you choose. They can have Nia and her inner circle dead by the end of the day.”

“That is very generous, thank you.  I need to destroy the Azgeda completely, not just the inner circle.  I need to erase them from the streets.”

“I understand.  I trust your decisions.  I need to return home, but I will leave my assassins here for as long as you need.  You have their numbers if you need them.”

Lexa stands from her chair “Thank you.”

“We are not open yet so most of our women downstairs are free.  You and your warriors can stay and enjoy yourselves.  Free of charge of course.”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head “You know I am loyal to Clarke.”

Chao smiles “I know.  I feel rude not offering anyway.”

“I’ll be in touch Chao.”

Lexa leads her warriors out of the building and back to the cars.

“Our major buyers have been informed.  What do we do now Heda?” Raven asks.

“Now we start making moves of our own.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa’s chest swells with pride as Aden blocks punch after punch.  She smiles when he pulls off a difficult move and breaks free of her.

“Good Aden.  Again!”

Aden charges forward this time.  He blocks punch after punch waiting for an opening.  As soon as he sees it, he takes it landing a solid hit to Lexa’s side.  Lexa steps back in shock.  By the door someone starts clapping their hands.  Lexa turns and finds Clarke and Anya with smiles on their faces.  She smiles as well as she ruffles her son’s hair.  Lexa goes to Clarke while Anya pulls Aden back to the center of the mat.

“Let’s see how you do against me little man.”

Lexa grabs a towel to wipe the sweat off her face as she follows Clarke out.

“Aden is learning fast.”

Lexa nods “He’s even better than I was at his age.”

“How was your meeting with the Triad?”

“It went well.  Chao left some of his best assassins in the city.  He wants to see Nia gone just as much as we do.  How did it go with the IRA?”

“Jimmy was his typical asshole self.  Other than that, it went alright.  The Kings expressed some concerns.”

“About what?”

“That perhaps we are selling to too many people.”

“That is bullshit!  We’ve never had any issues getting their shipments to them on time.”

“I said the same thing.  Jimmy expressed that to the Kings as well.  They have pledged their loyalty to us.  I think they just did it to get a rise out of you.”

“Yes, they seem to enjoy doing that.”

“What is our next move?”

Lexa smiles “How do you feel about dinner tonight?”

“I have a feeling I know just the place you’re talking about.”

“Ontari and Roan as our guards?”

Clarke laughs “Now who is trying to get a rise out of someone?”

Lexa’s smile grows “Let’s give Nia a nice little hello.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, it's been forever. I really hate making you wait so long. I do apologize. My life has been a little crazy. I have a 2 yr old son, my girlfriend is pregnant and due in December, and work has been very busy. I do have some time off coming up. I'm going to try and write as much as I can during that time. Thank you for your patience and lovely comments. Again, I apologize for the wait.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes.

**Flashback 6 Years Ago**

Lexa steps out of the car and walks up the front steps of their vacation beach house.  The guards posted around the house bow to her as she passes, but she notices the wariness in their eyes.  She stops to ask what is wrong when Bellamy suddenly bursts out the front door with his hands raised in surrender. 

“I’m sorry Heda.  I told her this wasn’t a good idea, but of course she didn’t listen.  She’s so goddamn stubborn!”

“What’s going on Bellamy?”

Bell sighs “Azgeda.”

Lexa pushes past him and storms through the front door.  A trail of blood leads through the house and into the kitchen.  Lexa pulls her gun from her shoulder holster and follows.  She carefully steps into the kitchen with her gun drawn.  Trikru guards line the walls with their guns ready in their hands.  Their eyes quickly shift towards Lexa.  They give her a quick bow before turning their attention back towards the table.  On the counter lies an unconscious Azgeda soldier.  Lexa recognizes her as Roan’s younger sister Ontari.  Her blood-soaked clothes are cut and Lexa can see stitches all over various parts of her body.  Definitely Clarke’s doing.  Lexa can recognize her wife’s handiwork anywhere.  She turns her attention to the table where she finds Clarke sitting with Roan.  The Azgeda soldier locks eyes with her as he sets his beer down.  Lexa growls as she storms over to him.  Clarke tries to stand up and stop her but she isn’t fast enough.  Lexa kicks Roan’s chair out from under him and his back hits the ground hard.  She grabs him by the collar and drags him near the counter where his sister is lying.  She puts a knee on his chests and presses her gun to his forehead. 

“I’m going to give you one chance and one chance only to answer my question Roan.  Why are you here?”

“I’m not here to harm anyone.  Put the gun down.”

Lexa cracks her gun over his face opening a cut over his eye.  “Tell me what to do in my own home again and see how that turns out for you.”

Roan grits his teeth holding back a smartass response.  He takes a deep breath and sighs.  “We are looking for sanctuary.”

“Lies!”

“No, not lies.  I’m banished from the Azgeda and so is my sister.”

Clarke walks over and gently places her hand on Lexa’s shoulder.  “It’s ok Roan.  Tell her what you told me.”

“Nia’s madness is getting worse.  Her quest for power clouds her judgment.  She’s overworking the women in our brothels.  When one refused, she ordered me to kill her and her four year old son.  Instead of killing them, I gave them money and helped them escape to Canada.  Nia found out and took out my disobedience on Ontari.  Heda, I know you don’t trust me.  You can hand me back over to Nia to be killed if you want.  I just ask that you take my sister.  She didn’t deserve what happened to her.  She deserves to serve under a better leader.”

Lexa removes her gun from Roan’s face and places it back in the holster.  She stands up and addresses Bellamy.

“Watch Roan.  If he moves, put a bullet in his head.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her to the downstairs office.  Along the way, she asks Echo to join them.  Echo used to be Nia’s right hand and was set to take over the Azgeda in the event of Nia’s demise.  She met Bellamy at an event and started spending more time with the Trikru.  A short time later, she left Azgeda and joined Trikru realizing how insane Nia really was.  Once they are in the office, Clarke is the first to speak.

“I want to make Roan my personal guard.”

Lexa tries to stay calm but fails “Are you insane?!  Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Lexa just hear me out.  I was able to sit and talk with him after I patched up Ontari.  He’s a good guy.  I know he would be a great addition to Trikru.”

“Clarke, he is Azgeda.  We can’t trust anything he says.”

“So was Echo when you took her in.  Look at her now.  She is high ranking in Trikru and one of our most loyal warriors.”

Lexa turns to where Echo is quietly standing in the corner.  “You worked with them.  What do you think?”

“Ontari always wanted to learn and grow, make herself better.  Nia had no interest in that.  She didn’t want to put the effort in to groom her.  So Ontari grew bored very easily and started acting out.  Nia was very harsh with her.  Ontari has the scars to prove it.  You should take her under your wing Heda.  If you do, she will thrive with the Trikru.  Roan is a strong asset.  He’s very street smart and has a talent for recognizing threats.  I think you should give him to Clarke.  He will be loyal to her and with time will become loyal to you.”

“Listen to me Lex.  Listen to Echo.  Let’s give them a chance.”

Lexa thanks Echo and dismisses her.  She pulls Clarke close and tucks her face into her neck.  “If he harms you I will torture him until he is begging for death.”

Clarke chuckles “I know you will.  So, is that a yes?”

“Sha”

“I have a good feeling about them Lex.  Let’s start by getting Ontari to a proper doctor.”

“Sha niron.  I’ll send for an ambulance.”

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Lexa steps into her office and closes the door behind her.  Ontari jump to her feet and bows.

“Heda”

Lexa smiles “Sit Ontari.”

The warrior sits and Lexa can tell she is a bit nervous.  Lexa unbuttons her suit jacket and slides it off her shoulders.  She hangs it on the rack near the door.  She rolls up her sleeves as she walks towards her desk.  She pours two glasses of bourbon and sets one in front of the warrior before casually sitting in her large chair.

“There is no need to be nervous Ontari.  You’ve done nothing wrong.  I just want to talk.”

“My apologies Heda.  When you summoned me here I assumed the worst.”

“You are one of my best Ontari.  You’ve made me nothing but proud since you arrived with Trikru.  You have nothing to fear.”  Lexa leans back in her chair and sips her drink.  “I’m taking Clarke to dinner tonight.  Roan has already agreed to join us.  I wanted to know if you would as well?  We’re going to make a surprise appearance at Haiplana.”

“Oh”

“You don’t have to go with us.  I would never force that on you.  I want to let you know the invitation is there if you want it.”

“I want to be there with you and Wanheda.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sha Heda.  I’m not afraid to face Nia.”

“I know you aren’t.”

There is a knock on the door and Clarke steps inside.  Ontari stands and bows.  Clarke makes her way to Lexa and places her hand on her shoulder.  Lexa kisses Clarke’s hand before addressing Ontari.

“We will see you tonight.”

Ontari nods “Sha Heda, Wanheda.”

The warrior leaves the room closing the door behind her.  Clarke sits in Lexa’s lap and wraps her arms around her.

“Is Ontari alright going with us tonight?”

“Sha, she wants to go.”

“Do you think Nia will lash out?”

“I don’t know.  We will protect our warriors if she does.  How are you doing my love?  Because of me you haven’t been able to spend a lot of time at your gallery.  I know you have a stack of unfinished paintings and drawings in your studio.  I know Fox has been calling wondering when you are going to return.”

Clarke stops Lexa before she goes any further “Those things can wait Lex.  Our family and our warriors always come first.”

Clarke silences Lexa with a kiss when she tries to argue again.  She adjusts her body so that she’s straddling her wife’s hips.  One hand lightly scratches at Lexa’s scalp while the other plays with the soft baby curls on the back of her neck.  Lexa squeezes Clarke’s hips as her kisses become more aggressive.  Nails dig into flesh as they bite at each other’s lips and tongue battle for supremacy.  Clarke grinds her hips down into Lexa’s causing her wife to falter.  She uses the opportunity to give Lexa’s hair a sharp tug.  Lexa growls as her head is forced back and her neck is exposed.  Clarke slowly drags her tongue up the sensitive flesh before nipping at Lexa’s pulse point.

“I win.”

Clarke releases Lexa’s hair and goes back to massaging her scalp.  Lexa pulls Clarke closer and tucks her face into her warm neck.

“You know too many of my weaknesses niron.  Should I be afraid?”

“I guess now is the time I should tell you I’m taking over your business and stealing all of your warriors.”

“Oh, you are, are you?”

Clarke smiles “Sha, no more Queens of New York.  Wanheda is going solo.”

Lexa nips at Clarke’s neck “And what does Anya say about this little plan of yours?”

“Anya was the first to join.  You know it is impossible for her to say no to me.  Plus, Raven threatened to withhold sex if she didn’t join me.”

Lexa smiles continuing to play along.  “What are you going to change the name of my company to?”

“Skaikru Industries.”

“Well I guess you leave me no choice.  If you are going to take over my company, I must take over your gallery.”

Clarke laughs “Good luck with that.  Don’t you remember the finger painting incident from last week?  At least Kya managed to draw a tree and a bird.  All you managed to do was get paint all over yourself and my floors.”

Lexa huffs “I got some of it on the paper!  Besides, I’ve seen some of the paintings in your gallery.  They look like the artists just threw colors them and went with whatever managed to stick.  I’m pretty sure I can do the same.”

“Like I said, good luck.”

Lexa bites Clarke’s lip and gives it tug before soothing it with her tongue.  “Anything else you wish to confess?”

Clarke thinks for a minute before smiling.  “Jimmy and I fell madly in love and we are running away to get married.”

Lexa laughs “His mother will slit your throat the instant he tries to bring you into her home.”

“That is why I will never meet her.”

“So, you are doing a hostile takeover of my company and running away with one of the heads of the IRA.  I’m doing a hostile takeover of your gallery.  What are we doing with the kids?”

“I was thinking we could sell them to Santa Claus.  He is always in need of new elves to help build toys.  I’m confident we could get a good price for them.”

Lexa bursts out laughing unable to hold it in anymore.  Clarke laughs along with her.  Lexa uses her strong arms to lift Clarke onto her desk.  She moves her chair closer until she is sitting between her wife’s legs.  She slides her hands up the jean covered thighs until she reaches her waist.  She pops the button on Clarke’s jeans and slowly unzips the fly.  Clarke lifts her hips so Lexa can slide the jeans off her legs.  Lexa tosses the pants to the side before kissing her wife’s bare thighs.

“I love you and our ridiculous conversations.”

Clarke smiles “I thought my plan was a good one this time?”

Lexa looks at Clarke with a raised brow.  “Selling our kids to Santa?  Really?”

“It was that or the ‘It’s a Small World’ ride at Disney.  I had a hell of a time deciding.”

Lexa’s body shakes with laughter as she rests her forehead on Clarke’s thigh. Clarke runs her fingers through Lexa’s hair and leans down to kiss the side of her head.

“I love seeing you like this.”

Lexa lifts her head.  A smile still across her face.  “Like what?  Between your thighs?”

“Well, I always love to see that.  But no, I meant smiling, laughing and relaxed.”

“You have everything to do with it niron.  You have always been able to bring out this side of me.”

Lexa places a kiss over Clarke’s lace covered center pulling moan from her wife’s lips.  She licks the damp material before sliding it down Clarke’s hips.

Clarke smiles “What are you doing?”

“Well seeing as you are taking over, I think it is in my best interest to pay tribute to the new Heda.  Maybe she will let me keep my head.”

“Well don’t let me stop you.”

Lexa lifts Clarke’s legs over her shoulders and kisses down her inner thighs.  Clarke moans and lies back on the desk with the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue through her sensitive folds.  Lexa moans at the taste of her wife.  She teases Clarke’s clit with the tip of her tongue before sucking on it fully.  Clarke grips Lexa’s hair as her back arches off the desk.

“Lexa please.”

Lexa smiles as she kisses Clarke’s inner thigh.  She slides two fingers into her wife and goes back to sucking her clit.  She sets a fast pace that has Clarke falling over the edge in no time.  She gently pulls her fingers out and licks them clean while Clarke tries to catch her breath.  Lexa untangles her wife’s legs from around her neck.  She gently sets them down before standing from her chair.  She lifts Clarke’s shirt and places kisses up her sweaty stomach.  Lexa lifts her head when Clarke gives her hair a gentle tug.  Clarke smiles as she wraps her hand around Lexa’s tie and pulls her up for a kiss.  She moans at the taste of herself on Lexa’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Clarke.  Would you like to go shower with me?”

Clarke smiles “That sounds perfect.  But first, I’m not done with you yet.”

Lexa laughs and Clarke pulls her down on top of her.

 

* * *

 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand as they step out of the car in front of Haiplana.  Ontari, Roan, and Anya trail closely behind them as they make their way into the restaurant.  The maître d’ looks surprised to see them, but quickly recovers.

He bows “Heda, Wanheda, we were not expecting you tonight.”

Lexa puts on a fake smile “Our apologies Ivon.  It was a last-minute decision.  Can you fit us in?”

“Of course, right this way.”

Ivon leads them through the restaurant.  Azgeda soldiers glare at them as they pass by.  They finally stop at a private booth across from Nia’s.  The Ice Queen hasn’t shown up yet, but Lexa knows she will.  Clarke slides into the horseshoe shaped booth first and then Lexa.  Ivon hands them their menus and tells them their server will be with them shortly.  Lexa stops Ivon before he walks away and asks for two more menus.  He looks surprised, but quickly grabs two more and hands them to her before leaving.

Lexa looks at Ontari and Roan “Sit.”

The warriors give her a puzzled look.

“Sit”

“Heda we should….” Roan starts to say, but Lexa cuts him off.

“It’s Anya’s job to stand guard tonight.  Your only job is to sit and eat with us.”

Roan slides into the booth next to Clarke and Ontari slides in next to Lexa.  Lexa hands them menus and tells them to order whatever they want.  Anya takes her place by the booth keeping her eyes moving as she scans the room for any threats.  The waiter shows up and Lexa orders a bottle of wine for the table.   Lexa, Ontari, and Roan order the biggest steaks on the menu while Clarke orders fish.  It doesn’t take long for their food to be delivered.  Ontari cuts into her steak and moans after the first bite.  Roan glares at her from across the table.

Ontari swallows and turns to Lexa “Sorry Heda.”

Lexa laughs “Don’t apologize.  Enjoy yourself.  Both of you deserve it.”

Lexa notices at least ten Azgeda soldiers walking in their direction.  Nia and a couple of men from her inner circle are following them.  One of them whispers in Nia’s ear causing her to lift her head from her phone.  Lexa locks eyes with the so-called Ice Queen and gives her a small nod.  Nia’s eyes turn hard as she notices Roan and Ontari sitting at their table.  She orders her men to go sit while she approaches the group.  Ontari tenses and lowers her fork and moves her hand to her gun as Nia gets closer.  Lexa places her hand on the warrior’s shoulder and gives it a small squeeze.  She leans over and whispers to Ontari.

“You and your brother are ours.  We will never let her hurt you again.”

Lexa gives Ontari’s shoulder one more squeeze before she sits back in her seat.  Clarke touches Roan’s arm and gives Ontari a reassuring smile.  Nia comes to a stop in front of the table and locks eyes with Lexa.

“Lexa…”

Clarke growls as she glares at Nia “Watch yourself Nia.  We may be in your establishment but we will not tolerate your disrespect.”

Nia waves Clarke off before putting on a fake smile.  “Slip of the tongue.  Heda, I didn’t know you would be dining here tonight or I would have made more room at my table.”

Lexa nods “That’s alright Nia.  We are fine here and surrounded by good company.”

Nia’s eyes shift to Ontari and Roan.  She doesn’t even bother trying to hide the disgust on her face.  “So I see.  Enjoy your night Heda, Wanheda.  Your meal is on the house.”

“Mochof Nia.”

The Ice Queen puts a fake smile back on her face and walks to her table.  She sits down and begins talking to her men.  Lexa has no doubt the conversation is about her and Clarke.

Ontari picks up her fork “Mochof Heda.”

Roan nods in agreement “We are forever in your debt for taking us in.”

Lexa smiles “You’ve both come a long way since the day I found you bleeding all over my kitchen.  You owe me nothing.  Both of you paid your debt a long time ago.  You are Trikru and you are family.”  She raises her glass “Kom seingeda (to family).”

Clarke, Ontari, and Roan raise their glasses.  “Kom seingeda.”

They all take a drink and set their glasses down.

“What do we do now Heda?” Roan asks.

“Nia doesn’t think things through.  She gets impatient and makes mistakes.  When she does, we will strike.  Until then, we get Aden and Kya to a safe place.”

Lexa locks eyes with Nia again.  She raises her glass and Nia does the same.  They both take a drink and set their glasses down.  Lexa’s eyes turn hard and Nia’s do the same.  The message to each other is clear.  I’m coming for you and may the best clan win.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Clarke tosses and turns in their bed.  Lexa grunts after being woken up for the fourth time.  She wraps her arms tightly around Clarke and pulls her close.

“What’s wrong niron?”

“Maybe we should take the kids out of the country.”

“What about your parents?  You don’t think they will be safe with them?”

“We can send my parents too.  It’s been a while since they went on a vacation.  We can send them trekking through Europe.  Or hey, we could send them to Marina.”

Lexa places a gentle kiss on Clarke’s neck.  “We can do that if you wish niron.  Would you like to tell me why you are changing your mind?”

“I saw your stare off with Nia at dinner.  She’s pure evil.  She will not hesitate to go after our kids and use them as leverage.”

“I would never let that happen.”

“I know you wouldn’t.  But Lex, you can’t be everywhere at once.  I’m just worried.”

“I will do whatever you ask Clarke.  Let’s at least go to your parents’ house.  If you still feel it is unsafe, I will fly them to Russia so they can stay with Marina.  Is that acceptable?”

Clarke turns in Lexa’s arms so that they are face to face.  “Sha Heda, that is acceptable.”

“Good, now can I finally get some sleep?”

“Go ahead grumpy.”

Lexa rolls her eyes before closing them.  Clarke lets her lie there in peace for a few minutes before she begins to wiggle her fingers up Lexa’s sides.  Lexa’s eyes snap open and she grabs Clarke’s wrist with lightning like reflexes.

“Don’t even think about it niron.”

Clarke smiles “I’m not doing anything.”

Lexa glares “Do not tickle me Clarke.  That is a war you will not win.”

“Oh yeah…” Clarke quickly moves her fingers tickling as fast as she can up Lexa’s sides.

Lexa squirms away as fast as she can.  She gently uses her strength to flip Clarke onto her back and pin her hands above her head.  She settles down on top of her pinning her to the bed.

“I told you that you couldn’t win.”

Clarke lifts her head up and tugs on Lexa’s lower lip with her teeth.  “Who says I wanted to win?”

Clarke screams in delight as Lexa surges forward.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.

**Flashback 14 Years Ago**

“Are you going to talk to me?”  Clarke is met with silence.  She reaches across the backseat and places her hand on Lexa’s knee.  “Lex, did you hear me?”

Lexa places her hand on top of Clarke’s as she turns away from the window.  “I apologize niron.  What did you say?”

“I asked if you’re going to talk to me.  You haven’t said a word since we stepped off the plane.”

Lexa lifts Clarke’s hand to her lips “Please forgive me niron.  This is my first time doing something like this.  I’m a bit nervous.”

“They’re just my parents Lex.  You have nothing to be nervous about.  They’re going to love you.”

“You are in danger everyday just because you are my girlfriend.  What part of that are they going to love?”

“Ok, let’s maybe not start with that little fact.  You like soccer and my dad likes soccer.  How about we start with that a go from there?”

Lexa sighs as she leans her head against the window again.  “Your parents are going to murder me.  I’m not going to leave this state alive.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and addresses Anya in the front seat.  “Has she always been this dramatic?”

Anya laughs “I’m afraid so.  Fortunate for you, you haven’t had to deal with it until now.”

Lexa growls “Keep talking Anya and I will leave your body in a ditch before we even reach the house.”

Anya laughs harder “Too late Heda.  We just pulled onto the street.”

Lexa straightens up in her seat.  Clarke gives Lexa’s knee a squeeze as they pull up in front of her childhood home.  Trikru warriors step out of the car in front and behind them to secure the street.  Once Anya gets the nod she steps out of the car and opens Lexa’s door.  Lexa takes a deep breath before stepping out.  She buttons her suit jacket and holds out her hand to help Clarke out of the car.  The front door to Clarke’s childhood home opens and Abby and Jake step out onto the front porch.  Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek before leading her up the driveway.  Clarke can tell her parents are confused as to why there are a bunch of people in black suits standing near the road.  They come to a stop at the top of the steps and Lexa holds out her hand.

“Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Abby shakes Lexa’s hand but Jake pulls her into a bear hug.

Clarke sighs “Dad what did I tell you about hugging her like that?”

“Oh, come on Ducky.  You know I’m a hugger.”

Jake lets Lexa go and she turns to Clarke.  “Ducky?”

Clarke groans and Jake smiles.  “When Clarke was four we got her a pair of duck pajamas for her birthday.  She wore those things every single day.  She refused to wear anything else.  So, we started calling her Ducky.  The name just stuck.”

Clarke huffs “Ok, enough embarrassing stories about me.  Let’s go inside.”

Clarke and Lexa are hit with a deliciously mouthwatering smell coming from the kitchen as soon as they step in the front door.

Clarke smiles “Mom, are you cooking your famous roast?”

“Of course, I know it’s your favorite.  Dinner is almost ready.  Can I get you two anything to drink?”

“Beer mom, please.”

Abby nods and heads into the kitchen.  Lexa unbuttons her suit jacket and places it on the rack near the door.  Clarke starts to drag her into the living room after her dad, but Lexa shakes her head and motions towards the kitchen.  Clarke nods and kisses Lexa’s cheek before following Jake.  Lexa rolls up her sleeves and follows Abby.

“Is there anything I can do to help Mrs. Griffin?”

Abby turns around “Yes actually and please call me Abby.  Can you finish cutting these cucumbers and add them to the salad?”

Lexa steps up to the cutting board while Abby steps over to the mashed potatoes.

“You have quite the entourage.”

“I’m sorry they are taking up your front lawn.  They rented a house nearby.  Most of them will be out of your hair soon.”

“Do they follow you everywhere you go?”

“Sha…I mean yes they do.  They follow Clarke as well.”

Abby sets down her utensils and turns to Lexa.  “Look Lexa, Jake and I don’t know much about what your company does.  Clarke warned us not to ask too many questions and we will respect that for now.  All we care about is that our daughter is happy and safe.  I can already tell you make her happy.  Every time I talk to her it’s all about you.  My question is, is she safe?”

Lexa stops cutting and faces Abby “I admit my job comes with risks.  I’ve tried to push Clarke away, but she refuses to let me.  Instead I’ve made sure everyone that works for me knows that she comes first.  Clarke’s safety will always be my priority and my peoples’ priority.”

“She’s our only child, Lexa.  Just remember that.”

Clarke wanders into the kitchen and wraps her arms around Lexa from behind.  She places a kiss on her shoulder before turning to Abby.

“Mom you better not be trying to scare my girlfriend away.”

“I’m doing no such thing.  Lexa and I were having a nice chat.  Besides, she is the only one in this house asking me if I need any help.”

Clarke huffs “I used to help you all the time!”

Abby laughs “Yes you did.  Now go get your father and set the table.”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek and wanders out of the kitchen.  Lexa finishes cutting the cucumbers and places them in the salad.

“Does this look alright?”

Abby smiles “That looks perfect.  You cut vegetables better than Clarke use to.”

Lexa smiles “She taught me how.”

“Does Clarke cook for you a lot in New York?”

“She does on the weekends.  During the week, we have a private chef.  Clarke likes helping her in the kitchen though.”

“A private chef?  Well now I’m nervous to serve you my food.”

“I’m sure it will be perfect Abby.  Clarke tells me all the time about how talented a cook you are.”

Jake steps into the kitchen “Table is all set honey.”

“Jake, can you place the roast on the table.”

Jake smiles “Sure thing.  Grab the beers Lexa.  I can’t wait to tell you more embarrassing stories about my daughter.”

“Dad you promised!” Clarke yells from the dining room.

“I promised no such thing Ducky!” Jake yells back. 

He grabs the roast and walks towards the dining room.  Lexa grabs four beers and follows behind him. 

“Hey Lexa, did Clarke ever tell you about the time she accidently died her hair purple?”

Lexa laughs “No she never has.”

Jake grins like a little kid “Oh do I have a story for you.”

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh “We promised to never speak of that again.”

Abby laughs as she grabs the salad and walks into the dining room.

 

* * *

 

**Present**

Lexa carries a sleeping Kya up the front steps and to the front door of the very familiar house.  A very sleepy Clarke and Aden trail right behind her.  Lexa rings the doorbell and a second later Abby opens the door.  Abby smiles and quickly ushers them inside.  She hugs them all and kisses Kya’s forehead.

“How was your flight?” Abby whispers.

Clarke sighs “They wouldn’t let us fly out until late.  Other than that, it was smooth.”

“Where’s the rest of the entourage?”

Lexa smiles “Outside organizing themselves.”

“Well tell Anya and Raven we have their favorite beers stocked in the fridge.  Jake made a special trip earlier this week to buy them.”

“We will make sure they know.”

“Why don’t you get my grandbabies tucked in upstairs.  We can talk more afterwards.”

The family heads upstairs to the guest rooms.  Lexa changes Kya into pajamas and tucks her into bed with her stuff raccoon.  Aden changes his clothes and stumbles into the bed across from his sister’s.  Clarke and Lexa head downstairs as soon as Aden falls asleep.  They find Bellamy and Jake playing chess in the living room.

Bellamy bows “Heda, Wanheda.”

Clarke smiles “It’s good to see you Bell.”  She hugs her father “Hi daddy.”

“How was your flight Ducky?”

“It was good.  Just late.”

“We are happy to have you here.  We’re going to have to play some chess while you’re here Lexa.  Bellamy here has learned all my moves.  He’s no fun anymore.”

Bell huffs “Hey!”

Clarke and Lexa laugh as they sit and relax on the couch.  Abby and Echo walk in carrying trays of tea.  They set them on the coffee table before settling into the chairs.

Echo bows “Heda, Wanheda.”

Bellamy and Echo have become permanent residents in the Griffin household.  After the shooting at the cabin, Lexa thought it was important to send guards to watch over Clarke’s parents.  Most of the underground world knows Clarke’s name by now.  It wouldn’t be hard to trace her life back to Abby and Jake.  Lexa wanted to make sure they were protected.  So, she sent Bellamy and Echo to be their permanent guards.

Clarke hands a mug of tea to Lexa before grabbing one for herself.  “Where is your little guy?”

Echo smiles “In bed.  He really wanted to stay up to see Aden, but unfortunately my husband and Jake ran him ragged at the park today.  He couldn’t keep his eyes open.”

Bellamy smiles “Don’t blame me.  It was all Jake’s fault.”

Lexa laughs “I’m sure he will be excited to see Aden tomorrow.”

“How long are you staying?” Abby asks.

“Only a couple of days.  After that Clarke and I need to head back and take care of some things.  We were hoping to leave Aden and Kya here with you.”

Abby nods “Of course.  We are happy to have them.  Is everything alright back home?  Should we be concerned?”

Clarke shakes her head “Nothing we can’t handle.”

“Maybe you can come visit afterwards” Lexa suggests.  “It’s been a while since you’ve been to New York.”

Jake nods “We would love that.”

“How is work mom?  How’s the hospital?”

“It never slows down.  Though these days I get whatever I want from the nurses thanks to Bellamy following me around everywhere.  One smile from him and they can’t say no.”

“Same thing happens with Echo!” Jake says excitedly.  “Seriously Clarke, you should have sent us good looking guards years ago.  I would have enough grant money to buy myself a yacht by now.”

Clarke shakes her head “You are both ridiculous.” 

They talk more about work and things going on in the neighborhood.  Eventually the long day catches up with Clarke and Lexa.  They excuse themselves to retire for the night.  Echo and Bellamy follow the pair to the bottom of the stairs.

“What do you need from us Heda?”

“Anya and the rest of the warriors are in the house down the street.  They should be setting themselves in there now.  I know we’ve talked on the phone, but I haven’t been able to tell you everything.  I’ve instructed Anya to fill you both in on Nia and the Azgeda.  We can talk more in the morning.”

Echo and Bellamy bow “Sha Heda.”

“It’s good to see you both.  We’ve missed you.”

Bellamy smiles “We have missed you as well Heda, Wanheda.”

They say their goodnights and Clarke leads Lexa up the stairs.  They quickly fall asleep in Clarke’s bed, resting in the calm before the storm.

 

* * *

 

It is early morning when Clarke feels Lexa shift behind her.  She turns in Lexa’s arms and cups her face with one hand.

“Did you sleep?”

“Not as much as I wanted to.”

“We’re going to stop her Lex.  Nia will not be the end of us.”

“You could stay here you know.  Stay with the kids and spend time with your parents.”

Clarke pulls away from Lexa and sits up in bed.  “Don’t even start.”

Lexa sighs “Clarke please don’t get angry.  Why is it so bad that I want you to be safe?”

“Because we are in this together Lexa!  We made a promise to each other.  For better or for worse.  I’m not going to stay here while you handle business.”

Lexa sits up “I’m not telling you to stay here Clarke.  I was just making sure you knew that you can stay if you want.  It’s an option.”

“I’m not staying.  Don’t bring it up again.”  She gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom to take a shower slamming the door behind her.  Suddenly the bedroom door bursts open and Kya comes running inside.

“Nomon save me!”

Bellamy stomps down the hallway pretending to be a big bad monster.  Lexa jumps from the bed and scoops Kya up in her arms before shutting and locking the bedroom door.  They listen as Bellamy stomps by talking about finding other little children to eat.  Eventually his footsteps fade down the hallway.

“You saved me nomon.”

“Always princess.  Where is your brother?  He’s supposed to help protect you from monsters.”

“Aden and Augustus are helping grandpa make breakfast.”

Lexa walks over to the bed and tucks Kya in.  She turns the TV on to Spongebob.  “Watch cartoons until your mama and I are ready.  Then we can all go downstairs together.”

Kya smiles and says ok before turning her attention to the television.  Lexa grabs some clothes and steps into the bathroom.  Clarke is standing in a towel in front of the mirror putting on her makeup. 

“What was all the commotion out there?”

“Bellamy was chasing Kya around.  She’s in our bed watching cartoons now.”

Clarke nods “Heda to the rescue.”  She wraps her arms around Lexa and kisses her lips.  “I’m sorry about before.  I shouldn’t have gotten so frustrated with you.  I know you just want to protect me.”

“You don’t have to apologize niron.  I shouldn’t have suggested that you stay here.”  Lexa kisses Clarke and taps her towel covered butt “Now get dressed.  I only have so much self-control and our daughter is right outside the door.”

The couple changes and gets ready for the day before exiting the bathroom.  Lexa grabs a handful of ties and sits on the side of the bed.

“Which one princess?”

Kya looks them over before deciding.  “The pink one nomon.”

Lexa smiles and thanks her daughter.  Clarke takes the tie from Lexa’s hand and ties it around her neck.  She pecks her lips before taking Kya’s hand and heading out of the room.  Lexa shuts off the TV and follows them.  They greet everyone in the kitchen and say good morning to Aden and Augustus.  They share a nice meal and easy conversation before Anya shows up and tells Lexa the meeting room is ready.  Lexa and Clarke follow Anya down the street to the house all of their warriors are staying in.  They head into the meeting room where everyone is already waiting.  Lexa stands at the head of the room with Clarke by her side.

“Is everything ready?”

Anya speaks for the group “Sha Heda.”

“Good, I want this over with swiftly but carefully.  No one takes any unnecessary risks.  I wish I didn’t have to come to this, but we don’t have a choice this time.  Nia needs to be stopped.  Clarke and I are going to spend time with our kids today.  The rest of you are free to do what you wish.  Just try not to burn the city to the ground.”  The warriors laugh making Lexa smile before she continues.  “Tomorrow before we land I want every single one of our warriors accounted for.  Anya, I am putting you in charge of that.  Is there anything else?”

“No Heda.”

“One more day of freedom, and then we get to work.”

Lexa and Clarke make sure to hug every single one of their warriors on the way out the door.  Echo and Bellamy follow them outside as they walk back towards Clarke’s childhood home.

“Do you need us to return with you Heda?”

Lexa shakes her head “I need you here with our children and Clarke’s parents.  If something goes wrong, you will be responsible for moving them and making them disappear.  Nia can never get her hands on them.  Take them to Marina, she will keep all of you safe.”

“It won’t come to that Heda.”

“I don’t expect it will.  We have to prepare for all outcomes though.”

Clarke kisses Lexa cheek “I’m going to go speak with my mother.  I’ll meet up with you afterwards?”

“Of course, niron.”

Clarke makes her way back home and finds her mother in her office.

“Hey mom, feel like going for a walk?”

Clarke and Abby walk at a slow pace down the street with Roan following at a respectful distance behind them.

“How are you doing Clarke?”

“I’m good.”

“Is that the official answer or the truth?”

“Mom…”

“Clarke, you’re my daughter and I worry about you.  Something happened to you and you haven’t been the same since.  Your refusal to talk about it only makes me worry more.”

Clarke drops her head but doesn’t speak. 

“Did something happen with Lexa?  Did she do something?”

Clarke’s head snaps up “No!  Lexa did nothing wrong.  Don’t even ask if she hurt me because you know she never would.”

Abby pulls Clarke into a park and sits her down on one of the benches.  “I know she never would.  I just want you to talk to me baby.  Is the attack at the cabin still bothering you?  I can’t even imagine the hell that that was.”

Clarke takes her mother’s hand “You know how Lexa said she took care of the people responsible for the cabin ambush?”

“I remember.  We never heard about a trial in the news, so we assumed the police weren’t involved and the end result was more permanent.”

“It was a permanent solution, but Lexa didn’t do it.  I did.”

A look of pure shock comes over Abby’s face.  “Clarke…”

“It was a gang pissed off that Lexa wouldn’t sell to them.  She didn’t like their leader and he took offense to that.  Our warriors took out all of his gang members.  Lexa and Anya gathered up the leader and his lieutenants and took them back to the cabin.  I shot the lieutenants and stabbed the leader over and over before slitting his throat.  That is how I got the name Wanheda.  Do you know what that means?”

“Bellamy has been teaching us Trigedasleng, but I don’t know that one.  I assume it’s a name that means power like Lexa’s.”

“It means the commander of death.  Just the other day I sat in front of a guy that approached Lexa while she was with Kya.  I sat in front of him with a gun in my hand trying to figure out if I was going to let him leave the hotel room alive.  That is what I’ve become, mom.  It’s like a switch that I can flip.  I become cold and unforgiving.  A monster awakens inside of me when I become Wanheda.”

“Clarke, you’re not a monster.  If being Wanheda scares you so much, step away.  Focus on the gallery and the kids.  Let Lexa handle the rest.”

“That the thing though mom.  Being Wanheda doesn’t scare me.  What scares me is how much I like becoming her.”

Abby squeezes Clarke’s hand “What does Lexa think?”

“She hasn’t looked at me the same since that day.  She thinks she turned me into this.  She thinks it’s her fault, but I disagree.  This thing has always been inside of me.  Me taking a larger role in Trikru has just brought it to the surface.”

“Clarke you’re my daughter and I will always love you no matter what.  I can’t say I’m thrilled at the thought of you taking lives.  I accepted the nature of Lexa’s business and Lexa herself a long time ago.  It’s a bit harder to accept when it’s your own child.  However, I know you are doing it to protect your family and your warriors.  If someone ever tried to harm you, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same.”  Abby pauses before continuing “How are things really going back home?”

“We are having some issues, but it is nothing we can’t deal with.  We just want the kids safe with you until everything has been dealt with.  If things don’t go to plan, Echo and Bellamy know what to do.  You’ve met Marina before.  She will take good care of all of you.”

“Clarke…”

“Mom, please.  Trust that we know what we are doing.  Everything will be fine.  The less you know the better.  I need to meet up with Lexa.  We can talk more after this is all done, I promise.”

Clarke hugs her mother before heading back to the house.  She finds her wife reading a book in her bedroom.  She crawls onto the bed and lays her head in Lexa’s lap.  Lexa closes her book and sets it off to the side before running her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

“Is everything alright with your mother?”

“Yeah, she just had a lot of questions.  Don’t worry, I didn’t give her too many details.”

“You can tell her whatever you wish.”

“It’s safer for her not to know.  At least not right now.”

“As you wish niron.  Close your eyes and get some rest.  We need all the sleep we can get before we go home.”

“Wake me when the kids return.”

“Of course niron.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
